Soldier Naruto
by naruto zx
Summary: A causa de la extracción forzosa del Kyubi a su madre antes del parto, Naruto quedo en coma por la desgarracion de su sistema de chakra para siempre sin posibilidad de recuperacion, mientras que su madre y hermana sobrevivieron, mas a llegado alguien a la aldea que podría cambiar eso: Cloud Strife. Parejas NarutoxOC OCxYugito SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco final fantasy 7 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo poseo el argumento de la historia y algunos oc

**Negrita:invocación,biju hablando,jutsu o hechizo**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje_

_**negrita cursiva:invocación, biju pensando**_

normal:personaje hablando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Prologo**

Hoy era un día de conmemoración y recuerdo, pues hoy se cumplían tres años de la derrota del diabólico Kyubi no Youko a manos del legendario yondaime hokage, quien ahora salía al balcón de la torre hokage acompañado de su bella esposa, una mujer de nombre Kushina, la última mujer del clan Uzumaki que iba enfundada en un bello kimono de fiesta dorado con bordes plateados. Como cada año la feliz pareja iba acompañada de su hija Natsumi Namikaze, una chica de unos tres años, de largo pelo rojo, y actualmente mayor heroína del pueblo por contener el basto poder del zorro mientras que su madre lo contenía a él. Cualquiera pensaría que en este día todos estaban de celebración mas no era así, en el hospital de la Hoja, en una habitación reservada desde hacía tres años, se veía a un pequeño chico rubio tapado por la manta del hospital y conectado a varios cables mientras la máquina conectada a él registraba unas débiles pulsaciones.

"Todos los años lo mismo, ¿no podrían al menos pasar a mirar como está su otro hijo?", se lamentaba en voz alta una doctora que estaba en la habitación revisando las máquinas para asegurarse la supervivencia del pequeño rubio. Ella tenía unos diecisiete años, pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

"¡Estás aquí Akemi! Todos los demás nos vamos a un bar cercano a celebrar, te vienes ¿no?", le preguntó a Akemi un médico que acababa de entrar en la sala. Era mayor de treinta y siete años, de pelo negro y rostro amable, con unos ojos igualmente negros.

"Claro Tod, ahora voy, un momento que termine de revisar estas máquinas, ¿vale?", le dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

"Ok", anunció antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Mientras Akemi revisaba las máquinas para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden con el pequeño, se puso a pensar: "Pobrecillo, tener que estar toda la vida en cama por culpa de su cuerpo, si al menos su familia viniese a verlo...", Termino de ver que todo estaba en orden y se inclinó hacia el niño.

"Adiós, Naruto", le dio un beso en la frente y salió a tomar algo con el resto de los médicos y doctoras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ya era pasada la medianoche, cuando la puerta fue abierta por Hiruzen Sarutobi, el anterior hokage y visita más habitual de Naruto, junto con su doctora Akemi.

"Así que no hay cambios ¿verdad, Akemi?", le preguntó.

"No señor", respondió ésta un poco triste, "¿qué fue lo que pasó para que el pobre acabara así?", manifestó con curiosidad.

"Fue hace tres años", empezó a relatar.

FLASHBACK

Era una noche sin luna, en cierta gruta se podía observar a el yondaime hokage parado enfrente de un hombre enmascarado que tenia en brazos a la primogénita del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki, mientras que, su hermano aun no había nacido.

"Alejate de la jinchuriki, si no quieres que la vida de tu hija haya durado un segundo"amenazaba a la pequeña con un kunai.

"Tranquilizate", le pidió, "_Kushina aun esta mal, y Naruto todavía no ha nacido_"pensó con gran preocupación.

"Yo estoy muy tranquilo, yondaime", le aseguro el enmascarado al tiempo que dirigía el kunai hacia la pequeña.

"Vale, me alejo, lo ves", daba pasos alejados de Kushina solo para ver como el enmascarado alzaba a su hija en el aire, al tiempo que dirigía el kunai a ella, kunai que no llego a tocarla por que estaba en los brazos de su padre, que estaba pegado en la pared por los pies.

"Bien, bien, por eso te llaman relámpago amarillo, mas que harás con eso", sonrió mientras Minato descubría que en la parte de abajo de la manta había muchos sellos explosivos.

"Maldición", desapareció en un destello amarillo.

"Tch"fue todo lo que se oyó de parte del enmascarado antes de desaparecer llevándose a Kushina con el.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos y se podía ver a Kushina encadenada a una piedra, mientras su vientre seguía inflado, por no haber dado a luz a Naruto.

"Ahora ven a mi Kyubi", el enmascarado levanto los brazos hacia Kushina, siendo esta cubierta por un aura roja.

"RAAAGH", rugió Kushina, poco después apareció el terrorífico zorro de nueve colas.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH", bramo colérico el Kyubi.

"Ahora Kyubi, estas bajo mi control", el enmascarado miro a Kyubi por el único ojo de su mascara.

"RAGH", rugió el Kyubi una ultima vez antes de quedarse quieto.

"Así esta mejor", el enmascarado se giro hacia Kushina, quien se tocaba el vientre en preocupación, "No te molestes, ese niño ya esta muerto", Kushina empezo a sollozar.

"Imposible", dijo con la voz débil.

"Tu has sido la jinchuriki del zorro por muchos años, ahora morirás por su mano", el poseído Kyubi se acercaba a ella y levantaba la pata delantera; "Muere"le grito, para que el Kyubi dejase caer su gigantesca garra; "Vaya, con razón te llaman el relámpago amarillo", miraba a unos arboles en los que se podía observar a Minato, cargando en brazos a Kushina que solo sollozaba en su pecho repitiendo -mi bebe- Minato le dio un ultimo vistazo al enmascarado y desapareció camino a la villa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

En el hospital todo era un caos, hacia un par de minutos Minato había aparecido cargando a un bebe, una pequeña niña pelirroja que Tsunade creía era suya y la dejo a su cuidado para marcharse rápidamente sin dar ninguna explicación.

"¿Que pasara?"se pregunto mirando a una incubadora donde la pequeña descansaba.

"TSUNADE"oyó gritar y cuando se acerco vio a Minato cargando a una muy debilitada Kushina con el vientre abultado mientras notaba como el color dejaba su cara.

"Kushina, el bebe", enumero antes de desaparecer de nuevo, dejando a la desmayada Kushina en una camilla.

"RAPIDO PREPAREN UNA SALA", grito mientras le hacia primeros auxilios a Kushina; "Maldición como esta tan débil, es ya poco probable que sobreviviera ella -paro un momento y dijo- no quiero imaginar como estará el bebe"pensó en voz alta, segundos después se oyó un gigantesco rugido que heló la sangre de todo el mundo.

"EL KYUBI ESTA EN LA ALDEA", grito alguien.

"Minato", Jiraiya desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Maldición", dijo Tsunade antes de arrastrar la camilla de Kushina hacia una sala para intentar hacer algo con ella y con el bebe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

La aldea volvía a estar en silencio, mientras se recogían los cuerpos de los caídos, como Yura Namikaze hermano de Minato, que estando en misión de 5 años había vuelto solo para ver la aldea arder y a su hermano enfrentarse al Kyubi montado en el gigantesco Gamabunta. Al final Yura empleo la técnica del shinigami sellando al Kyubi en Kushina y haciendo que esta lograra sobrevivir gracias al chakra del zorro, pero a costa de su vida, pero tal y como le había dicho a su hermano.

"Tu tienes una familia -tosió sangre- tienes que vivir", se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sello al Kyubi en Kushina y su poder en Natsumi.

Ahora se podía ver al yondaime y a su esposa en el hospital hablando con un doctor, el encargado de la salud de sus hijos.

"Su hija esta bien, mas el chico es otra historia", les dijo.

"Vivirá verdad", Kushina tenia la voz quebrada.

"Para como sera su vida, seria mejor si hubiese muerto hoy, ahora", tal declaración heló a ambos padres.

"C.c.c.c. ", tartamudeo el yondaime.

"La extracción forzosa del Kyubi que sufrió su mujer le afecto, dios le arranco todo el sistema de chakra de una sola vez", los dos le miraron..

"¿Que significa eso doctor", Kushina tenia la voz quebrada.

"Actualmente esta en coma", recibió un gemido de parte de los padres pero el continuo; "Probablemente no despierte jamas", termino para ver como Kushina se caía al suelo con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se ponía a llorar, mientras, Minato se apoyaba el la pared y maldecía a todo lo que sabia decir.

FIN FLASHBACK

Termino de relatar Hiruzen mientras, Akemi se derrumbaba en una silla.

"Pobre chiquillo", se lamento en voz alta.

"Si", coincidió el ex-hokage.

"Y sus padres no han venido a verle nunca", golpeo la silla con su puño.

"No", dijo Hiruzen suspirando, "los únicos que lo visitan somos nosotros y de vez en cuando Kakashi", se lamentaba en voz alta.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco final fantasy 7 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo poseo el argumento de la historia y algunos oc

**Negrita:invocación,biju hablando,jutsu o hechizo**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje, frase recuerdo_

_**negrita cursiva:invocación, biju pensando**_

normal:personaje hablando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Capitulo 1: Inicio De los Problemas**

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la celebración de la derrota del Kyubi y en las afueras del país del fuego, se podía observar a un joven rubio (Cloud con la vestimenta de Advent Children) montado en una moto negra con gafas puestas y persiguiendo una criatura amarilla con alerones y larga cola apuntando al cielo (begimo atronador final fantasy trece) (este Cloud es de un mes después de Advent Children)

"Lo tengo enfrente Tifa, aun no lo he perdido", hablo por un dispositivo negro, que le respondió con la voz de una chica.

"Ten cuidado Cloud se esta acercando demasiado a una aldea", le expreso la chica.

"No te preocupes Tifa no durara mucho", le hablo mientras pulsaba un botón de la moto y se abría un compartimento, mostrando seis espadas que, sumadas a la que portaba en la espalda eran siete, no seria muy sorprendente, si no fuera por que eran inmensamente grandes.

"Maldición, frena hay begimo", le grito a la criatura que dio un vistazo hacia atrás antes de acelerar; "maldición",repitió y siguió persiguiéndola hasta que entro en un claro, donde vio a un enmascarado y una mujer de pelo morado tapada con una mascara de gato enfrentarla.

"Maldición de donde a salido este monstruo", la mujer esquivo un ataque de la criatura.

"No lo se pero voy a matarla", contesto el enmascarado para ponerse a hacer sellos con la mano, después la bajo y comenzó a generar electricidad, mientras se oía el trinar de cientos de pájaros.

"Va a usar electricidad, mierda", salto empuñando su espada.

"**Chidori**", el enmascarado salio disparado contra el begimo mas no llego a tocarle, Cloud le paro el chidori mientras se giraba al begimo y extendía la palma gritando.

"**PIRO**"el efecto fue inmediato, en su hombro brillo una luz verde antes de que una gran bola de fuego gigantesca saliese de su mano y fuese directa contra el begimo, mientras Kakashi y neko abrían los ojos en incredulidad, el begimo retrocedió pero no pudo esquivar el ataque, dándole este de lleno, mientras Cloud soltaba el agarre de Kakashi y avanzaba un paso.

"Perfecto **AQUA**", una pica de agua surgió atravesando al begimo en el tórax, que cayo al piso sangrando y herido.

"La electricidad no afecta al begimo tronador", manifestó para que los dos espectadores se enteraran, mientras se acercaba al recién incorporado begimo cogiendo su espada y lanzándose.

"**OMNISLASH**", de un espedazo lo elevo en el aire y se puso a lanzar espadazos de todas direcciones, al final se elevo con una voltereta por encima de el y le cortaba en la espalda lánzandolo al suelo, donde se quedo, Cloud se acerco y lo pateo un poco hasta que se alejo y saco un teléfono negro (ni Kakashi ni neko saben lo que es) y marcaba una tecla.

"Aquí Cloud, el begimo esta muerto", después de colgar se dirigió a unos arbustos de los que saco su moto negra.

"¿Que era esa cosa?", pregunto neko.

"Un begimo tronador", respondió este encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Que era eso que has usado?", pregunto Kakashi interesado, pues no había sentido chakra.

"Eran un par de hechizos y una habilidad que conozco", dijo este como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

"Increíble", comento neko.

"Conocéis un lugar donde yo y una amiga podamos pasar la noche", pregunto Cloud.

"Claro podéis venir a la aldea", expuso Kakashi para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de cloud.

"Por cierto, soy Cloud Strife", se presento, sentandose en la moto.

"Kakashi Hatake", contesto el peliblanco.

"Neko", dijo simplemente la otra.

"Bien", respondió Cloud, "Alguien quiere montar"pregunto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Al llegar a la aldea Cloud y Kakashi fueron a ver al hokage.

"Minato_sensei", Kakashi llamo a la puerta.

"Adelante", respondió alguien desde dentro, tras lo cual abrió la puerta entrando primero seguido de Cloud, que nada mas entrar observo la oficina, era grande y había una gran mesa, donde estaba sentado un hombre rubio, de aproximadamente la misma edad que el acompañado de una mujer pelirroja.

"Hola Kakashi, por que has tardado tanto, y, ¿quien es ese hombre?", pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja, mientras el rubio se preparaba para oír la respuesta mientras, lo examinaba .

"Tardamos mas por que, nos encontramos con un bego, no begi ¿como era?", le pregunto a Cloud.

"Begimo tronador", le respondió este.

"Puedo preguntar quien eres", Minato estaba mirando fijamente a Cloud.

"Cloud, Cloud Strife" respondió este presentándose.

"Encantado Cloud", le dijo el hokage para después lanzarle una pregunta, "¿Puedo preguntar que te ha traído a mi aldea?", tanto Kakashi como Kushina prestaron atención en esta parte.

"Estaba buscando hospedaje para mi y una amiga", respondió éste.

"Entiendo y puedo saber, por que te ha traído mi aprendiz", inquirió con un ligero tono amenazante.

"Les he encontrado luchando con mi presa, así que les he ayudado a matarlo", contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Pero si lo ha matado el_", pensó asombrado Kakashi.

"Supongo que te referías al begimo ese ¿no?",pregunto Minato.

"Si"contesto Cloud, "llevaba tres días persiguiendo a ese begimo tronador, que me llevo a su aprendiz"contesto Cloud mirando a Minato.

"De acuerdo aquí cerca queda un hotel donde podrás pedir un par de habitaciones", le dijo.

"Bien", replico antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, mas se giro una ultima vez; "Sabéis donde hay un hospital, esto me escuece", declaro señalándose el brazo derecho.

"Si, acompáñeme, le llevare", expreso la mujer pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia el.

"Gracias", respondio este antes de salir detrás de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tras caminar un poco y recibir un mini-tour de parte de la esposa del hokage, llegaron al hospital donde Cloud estuvo un poco de tiempo antes de ir al bosque.

"¿Quien eres?", pregunto al aire para que delante de el apareciera un ambu vestido de negro.

"Por ordenes de Danzo_sama usted vendrá conmigo para enseñarle sus secretos", le anuncio el ambu.

"¿Crees que voy a ir solo por que si?", pregunto cloud llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

"Danzo_sama imagino que dirías eso", declaro el ambu antes de que apareciesen siete mas rodeando a Cloud.

"No me gusta hacer esto, pero en vista de que no hay mas remedio", anuncio Cloud antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

"Agh", se quejo un ambu que no pudo esquivar el golpe de la espada de Cloud, cayo muerto al suelo.

"Mejor rendiros ahora", exigió Cloud, mas vio que uno de los ambu Raiz se preparaba para lanzarle una técnica.

"**Katon: Gyokaku no jutru**", la gran bola de fuego fue directa contra Cloud ,que extendió la palma y grito.

"**HIELO**", el tempano de hielo congelo la bola y mato al ambu.

"Esto va a llevar demasiado", expreso mientras cogía una esfera roja, "**Yo te llamo a ti domador del fuego IFRIT**", dijo elevando la materia roja, que brillo inmensamente roja antes de dar paso a una criatura marrón con melena roja, muñequeras doradas en las manos y en los pies, sus muslos estaban cubiertos de pelo rojo y tenia unos cuernos negros (Ifrit final fantasy x)

"**Para que me has llamado**", le pregunto.

"Para que te encargues de ellos", le respondió cloud antes de girarse y marcharse, oyendo los rugidos de Ifrit y los gritos de terror de los ambu raíz.

"_Ahora tengo que ir a la entrada, Tifa ya no debe tardar mucho mas en llegar_", pensó Cloud dirigiéndose a la entrada de la aldea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con Tifa, que estaba hablando con los guardas.

"Solo estoy aquí de visita", aseguro Tifa al guarda que según recordaba se llamaba Kotetsu.

"Hey Tifa", la llamo levantando la mano.

"Lo ves, si había alguien esperándome"le declaro enfadada.

"Eh, bueno, yo, si, este", intento hablar el otro, al ver la cara de cabreo de Tifa.

"Mejor dejalo y vayámonos", le propuso Cloud mientras la cogía del brazo y la sacaba de allí, antes de que los guardas resultaran heridos.

"Y ¿has visto algo interesante en la aldea, Cloud", le pregunto mientras cruzaba sendos brazos por detrás de su espalda y unía las manos.

"Nada interesante", menciono mientras se encaminaban a un restaurante llamado Ichiraku Ramen, al entrar fueron recibidos por la hija del dueño.

"Hola", les saludo, "¿Que quieren?", les pregunto.

"Miso ramen"contestaron al unisono para que la chica se marchara a preparar los pedidos, entretanto Tifa y Cloud hablaban.

"Asique ¿Has visto algo interesante en esta aldea?"le pregunto.

"Para nada, mas bien lo contrario"respondió Cloud.

"Entonces", expuso esperando que dijera algo mas.

"Eso es todo", le dijo para resignación de Tifa.

"Diablos, que aburrido", se lamento dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante.

"Voy a dar una vuelta", articulo Cloud mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tras un rato de vagar por la ciudad, Cloud decidió que era hora de ir al hotel que le dijo el yondaime, cuando en su camino apareció cierta ambu pelimorada.

"Hola", saludo levantando una mano, "¿Eras neko no?", le pregunto haciendo que a neko le saliese una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Ese es mi nombre como ambu, mi verdadero nombre es otro", declaro haciendo que Cloud sonriera.

"Era de imaginarse y... que querías", inquirió con curiosidad.

"El estilo que empleaste para derrotar a esa criatura, cual era, nunca lo había visto", le interrogo originando que Cloud comprendiera todo.

"Lo lamento, pero, aunque te lo diga alguien como tu nunca podrá aprenderlo", le confeso para empezar a caminar rumbo al hotel.

"¿A que te refieres con -alguien como yo-", le pregunto ofendida.

"Alguien que emplea chakra y no Mako", expreso dejándola confundido.

"¿A que te refieres?", inquirió muy confundida.

"yo soy un SOLDIER, tengo entrenamiento y Mako fluyendo por mis venas, es por eso que soy capaz de emplear esos ataque y utilizar materia", le menciono confundiéndola aun mas.

"No te entiendo", le confeso.

"No esperaba que lo hicieras"le soltó Cloud; "Solo contente con saber que del lugar de donde vengo hay SOLDIER`S en vez de shinobis", le contó antes de entrar en el hotel dejando a neko con mas dudas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A la mañana siguiente Cloud y Tifa se estaban acercando a la puerta de la villa para marcharse, cuando fueron interceptados por una jovencita de nombre Akemi, con largo pelo rubio y ojos verdes.

"Hola soy Akemi", se presento un poco atropelladamente para después mirar a Cloud, "¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted, por favor?", le pregunto para que Cloud le diese un asentimiento de cabeza y Tifa saliese dándole un -te espero en la salida de la aldea-

"De que querías hablar", le pregunto este con curiosidad.

"Le importaría acompañarme un momento", le interpelo mientras señalaba al hospital.

"De acuerdo", le respondió este al tiempo que se ponía a andar detrás de ella.

"Veras, ayer estuve hablando con una ambu que me contó acerca de una cosa que tu le habías dicho", le contó para ponerse a hablar del recuerdo.

FLASHBACK

Akemi ya estaba terminando de realizar los últimos informes de la salud de Naruto en su oficina cuando. Cuando en la habitación apareció una ambu de pelo morado y mascara de gato, que tras verla escondió rápidamente los informes de Naruto.

"Hola neko_san", le saludo ella.

"Buenas noches Akemi", respondió a su saludo para pasar a preguntarle una duda, "Sabes que es el Mako", le pregunto causando que Akemi la mirase curiosa.

"Lo siento pero no se lo que es el Mako", le contesto para que neko soltara un suspiro, "¿Por que lo preguntas de todas formas", le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Supongo que habrás oído acerco del extranjero que llego esta mañana ¿no?", le menciono para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza, ese tipo de chismes se esparcían rápidamente por toda la aldea.

"Si, algo e oído", le dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo.

"Cuando le pregunte sobre sus ataques, me dio a entender que empleaba algo llamado Mako y que no poseía chakra"dijo para que Akemi la mirara con un brillo especial en los ojos.

"¿Eso es cierto?", la miro esperanzada, después de recibir un asentimiento de cabeza salio corriendo.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Eso es cierto", le respondió Cloud con una gota de sudor por su peculiar acción en el recuerdo.

"Me alegro, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte", dijo mientras se paraba y le mirara de lleno en los ojos.

"¿Que es?"pregunto Cloud un poco asustado.

"Veras, nadie sabe que el yondaime tiene un segundo hijo",le confeso sorprendiendo a Cloud, por que era cierto que no lo sabia, también llevaba aquí menos de un día, pero por la forma de decirlo juraría que nadie mas lo sabia, "Yo lo se porque soy la encargada de cuidarlo, esta en el hospital desde hace cinco años", expuso asombrando a Cloud.

"¿Cuantos años tiene?"le interrogo.

"Cinco"dijo con un suspiro para que Cloud girara a verla asombrado.

"Estas diciendo que ese chico lleva toda su vida en un hospital", Cloud la miro poco mosqueado.

"Y morirá allí", le aseguro Akemi, causando que Cloud la mirara enfadado.

"¿Por que?", pregunto este enfadado, nada podía ser tan grave como para que alguien pasara toda su vida en un hospital.

"Esta en coma desde que nació, nunca a despertado y como su doctora, estoy segura de que nunca lo hará", declaro para que Cloud mirara al frente triste.

"Eso es muy triste, pero yo que puedo hacer", le pregunto este.

"Esta así por que su madre era la jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko, y le fue arrancado antes de que Naruto naciera desgarrando así todo su sistema de chakra", le aclaro las dudas.

"¿Y quieres que?", le pregunto llegando al final.

"Se supone que tu no tienes chakra, de algún modo te habrás librado de el y habrás conseguido el ma..como se llame, no podrías hacer lo mismo con Naruto", le pidió ella parando y mirándole a los ojos.

"Podría intentarlo, pero veo varios impedimentos, empezando por que tendría que llevármelo de este continente y continuando con que es posible que no sobreviva a la inyección de Mako", la asombro.

"Pero aun así no hay nada que puedas hacer"le dijo bajando la cabeza

"Podría llevármelo conmigo a Midgar y allí intentar convertirlo en SOLDIER, pero no es seguro que pueda, ademas es el hijo del yondaime, dudo que me dejen llevármelo así como así"le rebatió.

"Pero si pudieras sacarlo de la aldea lo harías"le pregunto esperanzada.

"No notaria el yondaime o su familia su desaparición"la interrogo Cloud.

"No, nunca han ido a verle únicamente le visitamos yo y el ex-hokage"le enuncio para asombro de Cloud.

"Lo hablare con mi acompañante", manifestó yéndose a hablar con Tifa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Que pasaba", le pregunto Tifa con una sonrisa.

"Problemas, ven que volvemos al hotel", la hablo cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola de vuelta al hotel

"¿Que pasa Cloud?", le pregunto zafándose de su agarre y poniéndose a su altura

"El yondaime tiene un hijo que esta en cama por la desgarracion de su sistema de chakra y Akemi quería saber si no seria posible convertirlo en SOLDIER", la asombro con esa declaración.

"Que, pero, mejor hablamos en la habitación del hotel", dijo adelantando a Cloud y yendo al hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Asique si nos lo llevamos nadie se daría cuenta, salvo Akemi y el ex-hokage ¿verdad?", le pregunto Tifa a Cloud, llevaban la ultima media hora discutiendo el asunto del hijo del yondaime.

"No, nadie se daría cuenta", le aseguro Cloud.

"En tal caso creo que deberíamos llevárnoslo", le dijo Tifa mirándolo seriamente.

"Hmm"medito tocándose la barbilla, "¿Por que lo dices?", le pregunto.

"Recuerda lo que habría sido de ti y de todo Midgar si Zack no se hubiera tomado la molestia de apostar por ti", le contó seriamente.

"Eso es un golpe bajo"le dijo Cloud mirándola feo.

"Pero piénsalo", le apremio Tifa.

"Ahora no seria nada de lo que soy, probablemente ni estaría vivo", ante esto Tifa sonrió.

"En tal caso, deberíamos probar a sacar a ese niño de allí", Cloud se puso de pie

"¿Por que tanto interés en ese niño?", le pregunto Cloud.

"Creo que puede llegar a hacer algo importante", le contesto Tifa sorprendiendo a Cloud.

"¿Eso crees?", le pregunto Cloud.

"Si", le respondió Tifa

"Pues vamos", ya estaba en marcha.

"eh Cloud esperame", le dijo Tifa mientras salia detrás de el.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ya habían pasado 4 horas y ya tenían todo planeado para coger al pequeño y salir de la aldea a escondidas, de echo el plan ya estaba en marcha y estaba a punto de reunirse con Tifa llevando al joven Naruto consigo, solo había un pequeño problema

"DEJAME PESADO", le grito Cloud a un tío vestido todo de verde que le estaba agarrando un pie.

"No te llevaras a ese joven y a su llama de la juventud", vocifero Maito Gai llorando dramáticamente.

"Que pesado", renegó Cloud sacudiéndose el pie y al tío de verde, "Quieres fuego de juventud, yo te lo daré", Cloud ya estaba harto.

"**Yo te llamo a ti, domador del fuego IFRIT**", levanto la esfera que brillo inensamente, acto seguido se apareció un ser de fuego.

"**¿Que esta pasando aquí?**", pregunto Ifrit con curiosidad y la escena no era para menos, Cloud corriendo o intentándolo mientras cargaba a un pequeño de uno Años en su regazo, mientras un hombre vestido todo de verde con un corte en tazón y gigantescas cejas le cogía un pie, sip, bonita estampa.

"Solo quitamelo de encima Ifrit", pidió Cloud con voz cansada.

"**De acuerdo**", Ifrit sujeto a Gai.

"Mantenlo sujeto Ifrit", le solicito Cloud mientras huía con el pequeño Naruto.

"Dios no me puedo creer que ese patán me pillara saliendo del hospital", pensó rememorando lo ocurrido.

FLASHBACK

Cloud ya estaba en la habitación, esperando la señal del ex-hokage cuando las luces se apagaron.

"Es hora", comento Cloud cogiendo al pequeño y saliendo de la habitación, por el camino se cruzo con algunos shinobis, pero como había dicho Hiruzen -estarán mas ocupados en regresar la luz que en ti cargando un niño que nadie conoce- la realidad era que eso era cierto, estaban mas ocupados en todo lo demás que en comprobar quien era y porque cargaba a un pequeño.

"Eh joven amigo Cloud que tus...e ¿quien es ese pequeño?"pregunto Gai apareciendo de ninguna parte y asustando tanto a Cloud que solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

"Mi hijo", declaro Cloud como si fuese algo obvio.

"No se parece en nada a ti", le rebatió Gai mirándole bien.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que"empezó y Gai le izo la señal con la cabeza de que continuara .

"Si", le dijo Gai impaciente.

"Adiós", grito antes de ponerse a correr como poseso

FIN FLASHBACK

"Bueno al menos ya me e librado de ese pesado", pensó Cloud para ver a Tifa apoyada en la moto acompañada de Akemi e Hiruzen

"Ya era hora", comento con una ligera risa

"Naruto esta bien ¿no?", pregunto Hiruzen preocupado

"Si, claro que lo esta", estaba nervioso mientras revisaba al pequeño.

"Entonces sera hora de partir, nos queda un largo camino, Cloud", le recordó Tifa.

"Tienes razón Tifa"contesto Cloud acercándose a la moto, pero fue detenido por el ex-hokage

"Lo volveremos a ver", le pregunta a la cara

"Todo dependera de el", Cloud miro a la infantil figura de Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ya ha pasado 1 semana de la marcha de Cloud y Tifa. En la oficina del hokage vemos a este hablando con su esposa mientras, la pequeña Natsumi jugaba en el regazo de Kushina, cuando entro un ambu todo apresurado.

"Yondaime_sama, hay problemas", estaba visiblemente alterado.

"¿Que pasa?",le pregunto el hokage.

"Han raptado a un niño del hospital", les dijo a ambos.

"¿Como?", le interrogaron ambos en incredulidad, ¿quien querría hacer algo así?.

"Aun hay mas, al niño al que han raptado es su segugenito (creo que es así como se le dice al segundo hijo)", bajo la cabeza al susurrar esas palabras.

"C..c..¿Como?", pregunto Kushina en un hilo de voz.

"Eso es imposible", lo reto Minato visiblemente alterado.

"Eso creíamos pero se ha confirmado señor", les confirmo a ambos.

"Traedme a la doctora encargada", le ordeno mientras se giraba a su esposa, "Mejor sera que llevemos a Natsumi casa de alguna amiga suya", le dijo el Yondaime a su esposa mientras Natsumi parpadeaba en confusión

"Papa quen e segu.."empezó a preguntar pero Kushina la alzo en brazos y desapareció en dirección de la casa Uchiha.

"Mejor, iré yo", se encamino al hospital en un destello amarillo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

En una sala del hospital se podía ver a Ibiki interrogando a Akemi.

"¿Entonces dices que no sabes como pudo pasar?", le pregunto de nuevo Ibiki

"Ya se lo e dicho antes, no se lo que paso solo, salí un momento a tomarme un café con mis compañeros y cuando volví el chico no estaba", repitió por tercera vez ante Ibiki

"De acuerdo, quédese aquí", salio de la habitación para reunirse con el hokage e Hiruzen

"Ella no sabe nada", les contó llegando.

"Estas seguro de eso Ibiki", le pregunto Kakashi preocupado,

"Completamente", afirmaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

"No hay ningún testigo", interrogo el yondaime rápidamente.

"No lo hay", quien contesto esta vez fue Hiruzen Sarutobi, mientras recordaba cierta conversación. con Maito Gai

FLASHBACK

Maito Gai no sabia que hacer, hace escasos segundos esa extraña criatura poseedora de una gran llama de juventud (aun a pesar de tener mas de 700 años)se había diluido en el aire y al ir a seguir a Cloud, pensó que ya seria muy tarde, en eso estaba hasta que apareció Hiruzen con su vieja pipa y sonriendo.

"Ven, hablaremos en otro lugar", en poco tiempo Gai estaba siguiendo a Hiruzen a traves de la aldea.

Tras un rato de andar llegaron a su casa-palacio.

"Entra", le dijo entrando antes que el y acto seguido el también entro.

"Si te preguntas quien era ese chico es fácil: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Minato y Kushina", le soltó dejando a Gai sin palabras hasta que susurro.

"¿Como?", susurro MUY confundido.

"En realidad es bastante simple, Kushina tuvo a Natsumi antes de que Kyubi se liberara, pero Naruto nació después, dando como resultado la desgarracion de su sistema de chakra y un coma en el que permanecerá toda su vida", le confeso dejando a Gai visiblemente afectado.

"Por que yondaime_sama no ha dicho nada", le pregunto confuso.

"En los tres años de Naruto nunca le e visto ir a la habitación de Naruto, jamas y lo mismo va por Kushina", le anuncio haciendo que Gai abriera mucho los ojos.

"Pero si es su hijo", pensó en voz alta.

"Cloud y Tifa provienen de otro continente. Uno en el que el chakra no se utiliza, un ejemplo de ello es Cloud mismo, a pesar de no tener chakra podría vencerme a mi", conforme hablaba gai se llenaba de más y más dudas.

"Y usted le ha dicho a ese hombre: que se lleve al hijo de nuestro hokage para que le haga algo y pueda recuperarse", le pregunto Gai incrédulo.

"Para que pueda tener una vida sin tener que estar tumbado en una cama", le dijo mientras observaba su reacción.

"¿Y que pasara ahora, al ver que Naruto no esta lo asociaran a ese hombre?", le pregunto Gai.

"¿Quien a dicho que no este? Hay un clon de sangre transformado en el tumbado en la cama, y su doctora no dirá nada", le revelo con una sonrisa.

"Y usted querrá que yo tampoco diga nada", adivinado a donde iba la conversación.

"Exacto", Hiruzen sonrió.

FIN FLASHBACK

"De acuerdo, lo que haremos sera...", empezó el yondaime.

No sirvió de nada, Naruto no fue encontrado y ni Cloud ni Tifa se asociaron con su desaparición, a los pocos meses Minato y Kushina se dedicaron de nuevo a su hija, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**TIMESKIP** **10 AÑOS**

Estamos en la oficina del hokage donde se ve a un pelinegro, una pelirrosa y una pelirroja hablando con el hokage.

"Te digo, papa, que ya estamos listos para una misión de rango C", anuncio una chica de unos 13 años, de largo pelo rojo y preciosos ojos morados, vestía un pantalón negro holgado y una camiseta de manga variable, una larga, la izquierda y la derecha corto. Esta era Natsumi Namikaze **única** hija del hokage, que junto con su equipo habían ido a pedir una misión de mayor rango.

"Aun a pesar de que odio decir esto: estoy de acuerdo con Natsumi, ella lleva razón, hokage_sama", expreso el único chico del equipo, a excepción de el maestro, era Sasuke Uchiha, único superviviente de la matanza llevada a cabo por su hermano, su actitud era arrogante y retadora pero tenia buen corazón y todo gracias a la hija del hokage, por la que estaba profundamente enamorado.

"Sasuke_kun lleva razón hokage_sama", chillo la mayor fangirl del pelinegro: Sakura Haruno, en realidad ni Sasuke ni Natsumi sabían que hacia en el equipo, pero, en su momento se contuvieron de preguntar nada, que mal habían echo.

"_Pero si ella no hace nada_", pensaron en sincronía el resto de los integrantes del equipo 7.

"Bueno, tenia reservada esta misión para otro equipo pero en vista de que insistís tanto, pase Tazuna", aviso Minato, para que por la puerta entrara un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, de pelo gris y con una botella de sake en la mano, vestía una camiseta sin magas gris, con un paño blanco rodeándole el cuello y pantalones marrones, en la cabeza tenia lo que parecía un sombrero de paja con forma cónica.

"Estos mocosos son los que me protegerán _hip_", hipo resultado del alcohol, craso error, en seguida el Uchiha se le lanzo con kunai en mano, mientras Natsumi le lanzaba un shuriken que paso peligrosamente entre sus joyas de la corona mientras, la Haruno se ofendía.

"Que sepa viejo, que mi Sasuke_kun es el mejor genin de la hoja", chillo, mientras por toda la aldea muchos chicos estornudaban.

"Si, y ademas cuenta con mi única hija, la mejor kunoichi de de su promoción",dijo Minato orgulloso para que Natsumi sonriera con suficiencia y que Sakura se ofendiera (no se porque, la verdad, probablemente Sakura al principio fuera mas inútil que Hinata), "Y mi aprendiz es el jonin_sensei así que no tienes de que preocuparte", le aseguro Minato con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo", accedió el constructor de puentes no muy convencido, pero al final acepto y se marcho de allí al tiempo que lo hacían Sasuke, Sakura y Natsumi.

"Ah y Kakashi", hablo Minato antes de que este se fuera.

"¿Si sensei?", le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Como le pase algo a mi hija desearas que el Kyubi me matara hace 13 años", le amenazo con voz oscura acojonando a Kakashi.

"Si, sensei", grito-chillo con voz aguda antes de salir perdiendo el culo.

"Mas te vale", Minato sonrió, antes de girarse hacia el papeleo y dar un gemido de molestia, !con razón le había encasquetado el puesto Hiruzen!, "Maldito papeleo", maldijo a su mayor enemigo en el mundo, antes de ponerse a firmar documentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Al salir de la torre hokage el equipo siete se puso a andar por la aldea.

"Bueno Sasuke_kun podríamos ir a un restaurante para conocernos mejor, o bueno tu a mi jejejeje y así podrías saber que flor regalarme en san valentin, para después ir a cenar y comenzar un apasionado romance que culminara en una noche mágica donde tu...", deliraba en voz alta la Haruno, causando que todos la miraran, mientras mas adelante estaban Sasuke y Natsumi hablando.

"Entonces podríamos ir a entrenar ¿no?", le pregunto Sasuke.

"Si claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen", parlo antes de irse en dirección de la casa de Hinata y que Sasuke se quedara en mitad de la calle, tras soltar un suspiro se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con la Haruno, "Mierda", salio corriendo a toda velocidad.

"¿Eh?, a donde ha ido Sasuke_kun", se pregunto Sakura al verse repentinamente sola en mitad de la calle, "Sasuke_kun"pregunto mientras, a un lado suyo pasaba una de esas plantas rodadoras del oeste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tras dejar a Sasuke y marcharse en dirección de la casa Hyuga Natsumi dejo salir un suspiro.

"Maldición, ¿Es que nunca se dará cuenta?", se pregunto en voz alta mientras seguía andando y se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento.

"¿Quien no se dará cuenta de que Natsumi_chan", la interrogo por detrás una voz bastante conocida, al girarse se encontró con la mirada perlada de Hinata Hyuga,

"Nada Hin, no me hagas caso", declaro mientras se reía sola e Hinata la miraba raro, "Bueno dejando eso de lado -risilla- como te va con Kiba", le dijo riéndose de la cara roja de la Hyuga.

"Bueno", susurro muy nerviosa y extremadamente roja.

"Tranquila mujer", le aconsejo Natsumi riéndose mientras Hinata seguía igual de roja pero ya mas tranquila, "Cambiando de tema necesito tu ayuda", le pidió muy seria.

"¿Por que?", le pregunto Hinata.

"Quiero sorprender a alguien"le susurro.

"A quien"la interrogo Hinata .

"A Sasuke", susurro **MUY** bajito.

"¿A quien?"le pregunto de nuevo.

"A Sasuke"le susurro un **poco **mas alto.

"A..."le siguió preguntando Hinata para intentar sonsacarle algo a su amiga.

Tras contarle a Hinata de su **LIGERO** enamoramiento por Sasuke (aun a pesar de que ni ella misma sabe por que)fueron de compras por la aldea, y llegaron a una tienda de ropa civil.

"Mira, entremos"le señalo Hinata con una sonrisa cogiendo a Natsumi de la mano y entrando a una tienda.

"Hinata, dejame, se andar sólita"le soltó ofendida antes de soltarse y entrar por su propio pie a la tienda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Al este de las naciones ninja mas allá de el país de las olas, del país del agua y del continente que viene después, se allá un gran mar solitario, únicamente acompañado de algún que otro ave y las criaturas marinas, un poco mas allá se observa una solitaria embarcación que, aun a pesar de estar sola en el mar destaca por varias razones, la mas llamativa es el mástil, que posee la forma de una mujer de exótico color azul y largo cabello azulado, que amarrado en algunas coletas al final posee unas argollas amarillas, sobre el pecho posee un extraño brasier, que en el seno derecho esta completamente congelado. La piel de la mujer esta desnuda hasta la cintura donde hay una falda azul en el lado izquierdo y el resto lo posee muy ajustado, colgando tiene una larga extensión de pelo azul, que en la terminal posee una argolla amarilla y blanca con forma de ala (shiva final fantasy x)el resto de la embarcación es igualmente azul, tenia una escalera en mitad de la cubierta que dirigían a lo que parecía ser un observadero. En la cubierta se puede observar actividad de muchas marineros y en la proa, apoyado en la barandilla se puede ver a un chico de 13 años de complexión atlética, vistiendo unas votas negras y pantalones morados-violetas, tiene un cinturón doble y mas arriba hay unos tirantes, que en la parte de unión tienen un símbolo extraño, en los hombros, hay dos hombreras negras con algunas esferas verdes y amarillas, 4 en la primera y 3 en la segunda, guantes negros, la camiseta es morada-violeta y para terminar el traje porta un casco sobre su cabeza, que evita que se vea su rostro o su color de cabello (a ver si averiguáis de que clase de SOLDIER es)en la espalda portaba una gigantesca espada, de empuñadura roja que, en la parte de abajo posee una pieza dorada, que rodeaba a la unión del mago con la hoja, cuya parte filosa estaba en gris metálico mientras, el resto de la espada, al ser no-filosa estaba en negro con decoraciones, seguida de la empuñadura había dos huecos donde había dos esferas: una verde y una roja.

"Con que ese es el continente shinobi", observo mientras se quitaba el casco (si no sabéis quien es...malo)y permitía ver un pelo rubio alborotado y unos curiosos ojos azules con reflejos verdes, en las mejillas tiene unas interesantes marcas en forma de bigotes de gato, tres en cada mejilla, "Allí fue donde nací", susurro con una sonrisa que se borro tras decir aquella revelación.

"Señor prepárese, estamos a punto llegar a un continente", le dijo un marinero que se había acercado, debía tener 29 años de complexión fuerte corto pelo negro y ojos azules con reflejos verdes, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, le hablaba con respeto, pues recordaba como ese extraño chico se había presentado en su posada en busca de marineros que lo pudieran llevar a el continente shinobi.

FLASHBACK

Era un día normal en la posada sponger, mas algo paso que no era tan normal, la puerta fue abierta por un muchacho de unos trece o catorce años de pelo rubio y marcas en los bigotes, cargando una gran espada en la espalda, que tras mirar alrededor se acerco a la barra a hablar con el cantinero.

"Sabe donde puedo encontrar marineros para que me lleven al continente shinobi", pregunto para que la gran mayoría de las personas se rieran y el cantinera fuera a echarlo de allí hasta que, "Pagare bien", aseguro soltando una gran bolsa encima de la mesa, que se abrió revelando un montón de monedas de oro, escucho varias exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad hasta que un hombre Pat creía se levanto y enfilo al muchacho.

"Tu mocoso, dame esa espada y todo tu dinero", le soltó con una sonrisa, pensando que había ganado dinero fácil y un nueva arma.

"...", el crió no hizo nada, ni siquiera le miro y siguió hablando con el cantinero.

"Que me prestes atención, estúpido", se enfado, antes de tocarle el hombro.

"Hmn"antes siquiera de saber que había pasado Pat fue arrojado brutalmente hacia atrás, hasta atravesar la pared de un solo puñetazo de ese extraño chico, "Alguien se ofrece", inquirio con una amplia sonrisa.

"Yo"dije levantándome y mirándole, maldición algo me decía que este chico llegaría a hacer grandes cosas y yo quería formar parte de ello; "Me llamo Xela Lenders"me presente, vi que el me observaba y decía con una sonrisa.

"Naruto Strife Lockhart", se presento sonriendo, "Alguien mas se une"al instante bastantes manos estaban levantadas, "Bien", sonrió.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Y ¿A donde iras una vez llegues a el continente shinobi"le pregunto.

"A la aldea de la hoja"le dijo haciendo que Xela afirmara con la cabeza, "Fue allí donde nací"le contó dejandole bastante confundido.

"Pero si naciste en el continente shinobi ¿no tendrías que estar en el?"le pregunto confundido.

"Digamos que hubo un pequeño problema cuando nací y mis biológicos me abandonaron en un hospital, eso fue hasta que llegaron mis padres y me llevaron consigo", le contó sorprendiéndolo mucho, "Me voy a dormir"dijo antes de abandonar la estancia enfilándose hacia su habitación, siguió andando por el pasillo, hasta que llego a su habitación, en la que entro dispuesto a echarse una siesta y no despertar hasta dentro de algunos días.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde entonces, Naruto iba en dirección de Nami no Kuni.

"Estoy aburrido"dijo un marinero que acababa de terminar su trabajo y se había sentado a descansar.

"Pues ven a ayudarme", le bramo Xela mientras tiraba de la cuerda de la vela.

"Oye Xela ¿por que quisiste unirte a ese chico?", le pregunto mientras le ayudaba.

"Porque algo me dice que ese chico sera importante, ademas e oído su apellido y si sus padres son quienes creo que son. llegara a ser recordado", le miro con una sonrisa, "Y se que son ellos, pues esa espada es la Buster Sword, que le di a su padre", confeso Xela con una sonrisa confundiendo a el marinero.

"¿De que hablas?", e pregunto acojonado al pensar que Xela se había vuelto loco.

"No me hagas caso, el sol debe de haberme afectado", le dijo sonriendo.

En otra parte del barco se veía a Naruto con la espada extendida y apuntando a un manikin (como los de dissidia) con su forma pero de un cristal azul.

"_La espada es una extensión de tu cuerpo, siéntela para poder defender y atacar a tus enemigos_", abrió los ojos y sacudió la espada gritando, "Blade Dream", el gran haz de luz azul salio recto hacia el manikin destruyéndolo en el acto y esparciendo un montón de cristal en el suelo.

"Increíble", comentaron algunos marineros que había por allí cerca mirando el espectáculo, tras posar su espada sobre su espalda se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Sabéis donde esta Xela"les pregunto mientras estos le decían que en la proa y se dirigía hacia allí, fue bastante fácil encontrarlo, pues estaba sentado en los escalones de acceso a el camarote del capitán.

"¿Cuanto falta para llegar Xela?"le pregunto sentandose a su lado.

"Según mis aproximaciones y viendo la gran velocidad de este barco llegaremos en tres días"le aseguro causando que Naruto sonriera, se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos antes de que Naruto se levantara y fuera al mirador.

"De acuerdo"acto seguido Naruto desapareció en la escalera del mirador.

"Hmm, como quieras hijo de Cloud", Xela se levanto y se dirigió al camarote del capitán.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco final fantasy 7 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo poseo el argumento de la historia y algunos oc

Pido perdón por el retraso, pero últimamente entre el inicio de las clases y que mi musa debe de estar de vacaciones no se me ocurria nada, pero aqui esta el capitulo junto con otra nota al final.

En respuesta de vuestros reviews:

KyoriFire: en eso tienes razon, si se me olvido detallar el tiempo transcurrido de un capitulo a otro fue por que en principio el primer y segundo capitulo iban a ser solo uno y se em olvido colocar un explicativo cronologico, pero lo e resubido corrigiendo un par de fallos, ese incluido lo que implica que ahora si esta bien. Gracias por tu review siempre alegra recibir uno de estos

BlackAuraWolf: gracias por manadr tu review, esto simpre anima a escribir mas. Si estas esprenado el encuentro entre Naruto y Natsumi me temo decirte que aun falta, como minimo en los examenes chunins, mas adelante se vera en que condiciones, pero si digo algo desde ya sera que naruto **NO** se unira a konoha.

**Negrita:invocación,biju hablando,jutsu o hechizo**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje, frase recuerdo_

_**negrita cursiva:invocación, biju pensando**_

normal:personaje hablando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Capitulo 2: Complicaciones en el viaje a Nami no Kuni/Arribando a el continente Shinobi**

"No me puedo creer que Kakashi_sensei se haya atrasado hoy también", se quejo una enfadada pelirroja en la entrada de la villa, a su lado estaba una aburrido Tazuna, que ya se había bebido 1 botella de sake y poseía una segunda en la mano, mas atrás el Uchiha intentaba librarse por todos los medios de su incomoda acompañante pelirrosa, "Y que están haciendo esos dos", pregunto bastante enfadada para girarse con el Uchiha y la Haruno, para ver a Sasuke subido a un árbol y debajo de el a Sakura con los brazos extendidos.

"Salta a mis brazos Sasuke_kun, y te prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre". le dijo la Haruno con mirada soñadora mientras el Uchiha en el árbol sudaba frió.

"Preferiría que no, la verdad", Sasuke se agarraba a la rama como podía.

"Esos dos siempre están así", le pregunto Tazuna a Natsumi con curiosidad.

"Por desgracia si", le contesto Natsumi resoplando.

"¡Yoh!", saludo Kakashi llegando.

"Ni yoh ni leches, sabes el tiempo que llevamos esperándote sensei", Natsumi le reprendió nada mas verle.

"Bueno", respondió Kakashi rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente, claro que no lo sabia.

"Pues ni te lo imaginas", le respondió enfadada.

"Jejejejejeje", Kakashi se rió nerviosamente, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

"Mejor dejalo", le aconsejo Sasuke llegando.

"¿Que has echo con Sakura?", le preguntaron Natsumi y Kakashi.

"Sakura estaba conmigo", les cuestiono mirándoles.

"Si", le aseguro Kakashi.

"Kakashi_sensei, Sasuke_kun"grito Sakura llegando (cuando se fue, ni yo lo se)

"Ya que estas aquí Sakura, podemos ponernos en marcha", Kakashi se acerco a Tazuna y tras cruzar unas palabras con el se pusieron en marcha

"Sasuke_kun", Sakura se acerco hablando a Sasuke en tono meloso.

"Y Natsumi, que tal el entrenamiento", Sasuke estaba rodeando a Natsumi y huyendo de Sakura.

"¿Vosotros nunca cambiareis verdad?", les interrogo Natsumi.

"Claro que no, mi Sasuke_kun esta enamorado de mi", dijo Sakura perdida en su imaginación, "¿Donde están todos?", pregunto al aire al ver que se había vuelto a quedar sola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ya habían salido de la aldea de la hoja, y llevaban ya tres días de viaje (esto es importante) y aun falta un día entero para llegar, y por el trayecto no había pasado nada interesante, al menos hasta que llegaron a una zona que estaba semi destruida: había árboles caídos por todas partes, en una piedra había una gran muesca con forma de espada grande, y fragmentos de escarcha por todas partes.

"¿Que a pasado aquí?", pregunto Sasuke impresionado.

"No lo se", contesto Kakashi

"Venid a ver esto", anuncio Natsumi agachada en unos arbustos, mirando un objeto metálico.

"¿Que es?", interrogo Sakura con curiosidad acercándose.

"Parece, ¿un casco?", cuestiono Tazuna, al ver el objeto en cuestiono.

"Exacto", respondió Kakashi viendo el casco, era metálico, en la parte delantera tenia seis orificios en la parte de los ojos y se podía echar hacia arriba para revelar el rostro.

"¿De quien sera?", pregunto Sakura

"Mejor sera que nos pongamos en marcha", aconsejo Kakashi guardando el casco en la bolsa y partiendo.

"¿Cristal?", se cuestiono en voz alta Tazuna al ver varias montañas de cristal por todas partes, la gran mayoría azul, solo había un par de montañas verdes.

"¿Como?", interrogo Kakashi.

"Aquí hay cristal", les dijo Tazuna sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Que a pasado aquí?", la duda estaba presente en todos.

"Mejor sera ir rápido a Nami no Kuni", expreso Kakashi instantes antes de ponerse en marcha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Estaban ya a mitad de camino (desde que ocurrió lo de hace unas lineas) cuando pararon a hacer un campamento, tras montarlo se ubicaron de modo que estuvieran sentados alrededor de la hoguera.

"Y que es exactamente esto", dijo Kakashi examinando un fragmento de cristal con forma de cabeza, lo curioso era que la cabeza se parecía bastante a la del hokage, excepto por las marcas con forma de bigotes en las mejillas.

"Me recuerda a hokage_sama", comento Sasuke viendo la cabeza

"Pero no es oto_san", le contradijo Natsumi viendo la cabeza

"Entonces, ¿quien puede ser?", pregunto Sakura

"¿Por que tiene que ser alguien?", interrogo Tazuna.

"Por que el rostro tiene demasiado realismo", le contesto Kakashi

"Y la mueca que esta haciendo, es como si hubiesen arrancado la cabeza", dijo Sakura.

"Es verdad", confirmo Natsumi, la cabeza tenia la boca abierta y una expresión de horror en toda la cara.

"Tengo una ligera idea de quien puede ser", Kakashi estaba pensando en Naruto.

"¿Quien?", pregunto Natsumi con curiosidad.

"Mejor sera que me asegure de que estoy en lo correcto", negó con la cabeza.

"Probablemente no sea nada", hablo Sakura.

"..."de la boca de Sasuke no salio nada, poco después se acostaron.

Era pasada ya la mañana y aun camino de Nami no Kuni, poco después pudieron verla junto con una pequeña sorpresa.

"Eso es un puente", balbuceo Tazuna impresionado.

"¿El gran puente de Naruto Strife?", pregunto Sakura leyendo el letrero.

"¿Naruto?", leyó en voz alta Natsumi.

"Strife", susurro Kakashi, intentando saber de que le sonaba ese apellido.

"Tazuna_oji_chan", grito un pequeño pelinegro, gorro blanco con rayas azules, una camiseta de manga corta blanca. Nada mas verle salto a abrazarle.

"¿Inari?", cuestiono bastante confundido por la actitud de su nieto.

"Papa, has vuelto", se giraron para ver a una bella mujer de cabello azulado, con una camiseta rosa con mangas rojas y cuello abierto, el atuendo lo completaba un pantalón azul, se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Tsunami?", Tazuna seguía en shock mientras Inari se quedaba mirando a Natsumi.

"Que me ves niño"le dijo Natsumi a Inari fastidiada.

"Tu te pareces mucho a Naruto_nii", Natsumi le miro muy confundida mientras Kakashi se ponía en sobre alerta.

"Quien es ese Naruto", pregunto Sasuke.

"El héroe del pueblo", intervino esta vez Tsunami con una sonrisa, "La verdad es que hará un día que se marcho con destino a Kirigakure no Kaijin", finalizo Tsunami.

"¿Por que a Kirigakure no Kaijin?", cuestiono Kakashi.

"Dijo que tenia un asunto pendiente por resolver con alguien que procedía de esa villa", explico Tsunami.

"Y ese Naruto, ¿Es fuerte?", interrogo Sasuke.

"Bastante, logro derrotar a Zabuza Momochi de un solo golpe", Inari estaba casi sin respiración de la emoción.

"¿Zabuza Momochi?", grito Kakashi, "Se suponía que era una misión de rango C", miro acusadoramente a Tazuna.

"Bueno jejeje -se rasca la cabeza- al final no a sido así", le contradice sonriendo nerviosamente.

Kakashi se le queda mirando hasta que desiste y les pregunta, "Sabéis donde podemos pasar la noche"

"Por las molestias de la misión os ofrezco que paséis la noche en mi casa", le contesta Tazuna, tras lo cual se gira hacia Tsunami, "Ademas, quiero oír todo lo que a pasado", le demanda con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo", responden Sakura, Sasuke y Natsumi, Tsunami solo afirma con la cabeza.

"El puente esta construido", Tazuna aun no salia del shock

"Vamos oji_chan", le dijo Inari arrastrándolo de la mano

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Una vez que Tazuna salio del shock y dejaron el puente (que no estaba muy bien construido) se dirigieron hacia la casa del mismo.

"Y ahora podéis contarnos que paso", pidió Kakashi.

"Mejor sera que empecemos desde el principio", expreso Tazuna sentándose (como la historia de Nami no Kuni se supone que ya la sabéis la omitiré) ,"Y desde entonces nadie se atrevió a oponerse a Gato"finalizo Tazuna después de contar toda la historia , los de Konoha se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

"Que cruel", grito Sakura. (no todos, vale)

"Si, pero llego Naruto_nii", declaro Inari con una sonrisa, "Y derroto a los secuaces de Gato sin ningún esfuerzo, ¡Y con poderes extraños!", chillo emocionado llamando la atención de Sasuke.

"Lo que los shinobis hacemos se llaman jutsus", le dijo con una gotita de sudor.

"Pero Naruto_nii no emplea chakra", rebatió sacándole la lengua, "Naruto_nii ni siquiera tiene keirakukei (es como se le dice al sistema de chakra), es genial con su materia y su gigantesca espada", hablo Inari con una gran sonrisa mientras Kakashi lloraba de emoción.

"_Es Naruto_", pensaba muy alegre

"¿Kakashi_sensei?", pregunto con duda Natsumi al verlo llorar.

"_Tengo que decírselo a Hiruzen y..._que asunto en Kirigakure", pensó/pregunto Kakashi.

"No lo se", respondió simplemente Tsunami, "Pero puedes probar a preguntar a los marineros que vinieron con el, aun deben de continuar en el embarcadero", le contó.

"Pero ya es muy tarde", se quejo Sakura.

"Dios", Natsumi rodó los ojos.

"¿Sabéis cuando tienen planeado marcharse?", cuestiono Kakashi.

"En principio un par de días mas, al menos hasta que terminen de arreglar el barco", le contesto Tsunami.

"De acuerdo, podemos esperar a mañana", dijo sonriendo debajo de la mascara, "Mientras tanto -mirando a sus genin- preparaos, mañana os enseñare a escalar arboles, sin manos", disfruto de la expresión que pusieron Natsumi y Sasuke.

"Eso es posible sensei", le pregunto Sakura dudosa.

"Si, pero habrá que esperar a mañana", les expuso con una sonrisa antes de girarse a Tazuna, "¿Podrías mostrarnos donde dormiremos?", le pidió educadamente.

"Seguidme", se levanto de la mesa y les guió a sus habitaciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ya era por la mañana y se dirigían hacia el puerto, donde a lo lejos podía verse una gigantesca embarcación azul.

"Pedazo barco", comento Natsumi cuando llegaron, y no era para menos, pues debía tener de alto cuando menos, setenta metros.

"Increíble", Sasuke estaba con la boca abierta.

"Impresionante", anuncio Kakashi.

"Verdad que impresiona", les llego una voz desde detrás, al girarse vieron a un marinero acercándose, "soy brandon"se presento.

"¿De donde a salido semejante navío?", cuestiono Sakura.

"Eso preguntáselo a Naruto", le contesto el.

"¿Por que todos hablan de ese Naruto?"pregunto con fastidio Natsumi.

"Por que no todos los días conoces a un criajo de trece años con una gigantesca espada y esferas de colorines en los hombros que le permiten lanzar hechizos", le respondió.

"Visto así", farfullo Natsumi.

"Y sabes por que a ido a Kirigakure no Kaijin", le interrogo Kakashi.

"Según dijo: _Voy a recuperar unas espadas que fueron robadas a Midgar hace 300 años,_ y le acompaño Xela", le respondió fastidiado, "Ese traidor nos dejo plantados", se quejo

"¿Xela?", cuestiono confusa Natsumi.

"Nuestro antiguo capitán", le contesto el marinero.

"Y este Naruto, ¿como es?",cuestiono Kakashi.

"Pues no sabría responderte", mintió.

"¿Es enserio, habéis viajado con el y no sabes como es", le reprendió Natsumi.

"Es que siempre llevaba la cara tapada con un casco", intento librarse del problema pero no le resulto.

"¿Como este?", le cuestiono Kakashi sacando el de su bolsa.

"Si...digo no", corrigió rápidamente el marinero.

"En que quedamos hombre", le pregunto Sasuke.

"Era como ese, pero no es ese", les dijo el marinero para girarse a mirar en la distancia.

"¿Que miras?", le cuestiono Sakura

"Tengo que irme", respondió antes de marcharse

"Que hombre mas raro", comento Sakura para que todos la dieran la razón.

"Creo que sera mejor que vayamos a practicar", les expuso Kakashi

"Hai Kakashi_sensei", le respondieron al unisono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Venga Sasuke_kun, tu puedes", le grito Sakura a Sasuke, solo para que este cayera del árbol.

"Sasuke_baka nunca podrá hacerlo", se rió Natsumi que, hipotéticamente, tampoco podía hacerlo y por eso estaba en el suelo.

"Natsumi, no molestes a mi Sasuke_kun", le vocifero Sakura.

"_Desde cuando soy de su propiedad_", pensó confuso Sasuke.

"Como sea", respondió Natsumi sacándole la lengua a Sakura.

"NATSUMI", le grito Sakura antes de ponerse a perseguirla alrededor de un árbol.

"Menudo par", comento Kakashi llegando, "Y por que no estáis subiendo el árbol", cuestiono mirando mal a Sakura y Natsumi.

"Por que yo soy la mejor y ya lo e conseguido", presumió Sakura.

"Entonces dices que eres mejor que Sasuke ¿no?", pregunto riéndose Natsumi.

"Que , yo, pero, me refería a...", Sakura empezó a balbucear cosas extrañas.

"No importa. Sasuke, Natsumi, lo mejor sera que practiquéis hasta que lo consigáis", les aconsejo Kakashi, antes de sentarse en la sombra de un árbol y sacar un conocido libro de pastas naranjas.

"Tranquilo Sasuke_kun, yo te ayudare a escalar y luego...", no pudo terminar, pues Sasuke, del pánico escalo el árbol entero.

"Mira rosadita, te tiene pánico", Natsumi se partía de risa mientras Sakura se ponía a escalar el árbol, para horror de Sasuke.

"DÉJAME", le gritaba acojonado corriendo de rama en rama.

"Sasuke_kun"vociferaba Sakura detrás de él.

"Jajajajajajajaja", Natsumi ya estaba en el suelo riéndose, "Bueno, mejor sera que me ponga a intentarlo", dijo mirando a un árbol y poniéndose en posición para correr, "HAAAAA", el resultado fue que escalo un par de metros y luego callo al suelo.

"Jajajajaja", Sakura se reía al verla caer desde la copa de un árbol.

"Otra vez", farfullo Natsumi levantándose, acto seguido echo a correr hacia el árbol, subió un poco, más que antes y después volvió a caer.

"No puedes Natsumi_baka, yo puedo porque cuento con el amor de Sasuke_kun", presumió Sakura desde la copa del árbol mientras Sasuke tenia un escalofrió.

"Callate", le hablo, enfadada de que presumiera tanto.

"Nah", Sakura le saco la lengua, poco antes de que un kunai casi se la cortara, "Que genio -dijo en voz baja, después se giro hacia Sasuke, quien empalideció de golpe- Sasuke_kun", le chillo antes de ponerse a perseguirlo de nuevo.

"Jajajajajajaja, corre Sasuke_kun", le grito en tono de burla Natsumi.

"Muy graciosa Namikaze", le vocifero Sasuke en su huida de la Haruno.

"Pero no huyas Sasuke_kun", Sakura aun le perseguía.

"Esta claro que esa chica no tiene suerte", contó Tazuna acercándose.

"Si no estuviese tan obsesionada con ese chico tal vez le iría mejor", fue la opinión de Tsunami, que venia con Tazuna.

"Si, eso es verdad", acepto Natsumi, que recordó algo que le estuvo rondando la cabeza.

"Ese Naruto, es cierto que me parezco a el", les cuestiono con curiosidad, en el día que llevaban allí la habían mirado, y le habían preguntado si ese Naruto no era su mellizo o algo así (si supiera)

"Sois muy parecidos", le dijo Tsunami, "Si no supiera que es imposible diría que estáis emparentados", termino con una sonrisa.

"Tan parecidos somos", comento en voz alta.

"Eso dicen", hablo Kakashi desde su lugar, debajo del árbol.

"En tal caso, me gustaría conocerlo", aseguro Natsumi.

"¿Por que?", cuestiono Tsunami curiosa.

"Para saber si somos tan parecidos como dices", mintió antes de mirar al árbol, "Allá vamos otra vez", comento antes de lanzarse en dirección del árbol, mientras que, con Sasuke y Sakura:

"Ven a mis brazos Sasuke_kun", grito la Haruno detrás de Sasuke.

"Ayuda", el pobre Sasuke seguía corriendo.

"SASUKE_KUN", chillo Sakura emocionada yendo detrás de él.

"¿Donde están los hermanos mayores psicópatas cuando los necesitas?", pregunto Sasuke llorando y corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tras terminar el entrenamiento, en lo que se refiere a Sasuke y Sakura, volvieron a la casa para cenar, mas aun faltaba una.

"¿Donde esta Natsumi_baka?", pregunto con fastidio Sakura, "Es la hora de cenar", se quejaba.

"iré por ella", Sasuke se levanto camino a la puerta; "No tardare", acto seguido desapareció por la puerta. Al entrar al bosque se puso a andar hacia la zona de entrenamiento, al llegar miro en todas direcciones pero no vio nada.

"Donde se habrá metido", renegó en voz alta, se iba a dar media vuelta cuando vio una mancha roja sobra la rama de un árbol, "Sera posible", se rió al tiempo que subía hacia Natsumi.

Con dificultad fue subiendo por el árbol, aun a pesar de que se callo un par de veces al final, llego a la rama, donde la vio, acurrucada contra el tronco, y tapándose con los brazos como podía.

"Sera posible", comento con una sonrisa acercándose a ella, "Eh Natsumi, despierta", le dijo zarandeándola un poco.

"Cinco minutos más, mami", oyó antes de que se re colocara dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

"Eso si que no", expreso el Uchiha antes de zarandearla mas fuerte, "Despierta Natsumi", por mas que la zarandeaba no despertaba

"¿Eh, que?", pregunto ésta despertando, y mandando al Uchiha de un manotazo al suelo.

"Ugh", gimió desde el suelo, casi siete metros debajo de ella.

"¿Eh?, Sasuke", cuestiono confundida.

"El mismo", respondió aun en el suelo.

"¿Y, que haces aquí, y así?", le señalo dudosa.

"Que al intentar despertarte me has tirado -señalo mientras se levantaba- tienes el sueño más pesado que e visto nunca", señalo mirándola, causando que Natsumi se sonroje.

"Jejejeje, si", admitió muy apenada.

"¿Nos vamos a cenar?", la miro duramente, pero con un resquicio de sonrisa.

"Claro", accedió saltando y poniéndose a caminar a su lado, "¿Que te pasa?", interrogo de pronto.

"A que te refieres", contesto dubitativo.

"Estas muy amistoso", le señalo ella.

"Eso es malo", pregunto Sasuke ofendido.

"Solo, extraño", contesto ella con una sonrisa, "Pero agradable", le sonrió un par de segundos antes de mirar al frente.

"Solo es que contigo me siento relajado", dijo Sasuke mirando al frente.

Siguieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que llegaron al pueblo, una parte que en la mañana no vieron.

"Sasuke tonto, por tu culpa nos hemos perdido", le soltó Natsumi mirándole feo.

"¿Como?", pregunto ofendido Sasuke, habían estado en paz (solo un par de peleas con jutsus, nada mas) y ahora le soltaba eso.

"Si, por tu culpa", le aseguro señalándolo con un dedo.

"Mejor sera que nos pongamos a andar", le señalo Natsumi hacia una dirección, que creía era por la que quedaba la casa del constructor de puentes.

"Espero que sea por allí", le lanzo una mirada dura antes de partir en la dirección señalada

"Que genio", Natsumi echo a andar detrás del Uchiha en dirección de la casa de Tazuna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Donde estarán Sasuke_kun y Natsumi_baka", se pregunto Sakura en la mesa, hacia ya media hora que Sasuke había partido por Natsumi y aun no había vuelto, no era como si estuvieran besándose por hay, verdad,VERDAD.

"Tranquilizate, Sakura", le aconsejo Kakashi al ver como esta perdía el color del rostro de repente.

"NATSUMI_BAKA, NO ME QUITARA A MI SASUKE_KUN", grito antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

Todos tenían sendas gotas de sudor en la cabeza, y en un silencioso acuerdo decidieron no decir nada de lo que acababa de pasar, estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que se oyó la puerta delantera, por la que ingresaron Sasuke y Natsumi, estaban en bastante mal estado. La ropa de Sasuke estaba rasgada y en mal estado, mientras que el cabello de Natsumi tenia ramas secas por todas partes, como si se hubiera tendido en el pasto.

"Hola", saludaron al llegar.

"¿Donde estabais?", cuestiono Kakashi con curiosidad al ver su estado.

"Nos hemos perdido", contesto Sasuke rápidamente y bastante nervioso.

"¿Perdido?", interrogo Tsunami con una sonrisa.

"Perdona, NOS HAS PERDIDO", le acuso Natsumi señalándolo muy enfadada, "Mi pobre cabello", acariciaba su pelo como si fuera un animal herido.

"No me habría perdido si alguien hubiera estado despierta cuando fui a buscarla", Sasuke la estaba mirando reprobatoriamente, y esa la fastidiaba mucho.

"Alto de eso, vosotros dos", intercedió Tazuna, aun recordaba las peleas continuas de ese par en el viaje, no fue agradable.

"Es su culpa", se señalaron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo.

"Eso no importa, es la hora de cenar y lo vamos a hacer", dijo Kakashi sentandose a la mesa.

"Hai", dijeron todos para ponerse a comer, olvidándose de Sakura, que por cierto:

"AGUANTA SASUKE_KUN, YA VOY A RESCATARTE", gritaba corriendo por un callejón rodeado de sombras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Clang", resonó por todo el claro el sonido de acero contra acero, estamos en una meseta, en la que se observaba a un rubio con una gran espada intercambiando cortes y espadazos a gran velocidad con un par de sujetos ataviados con el uniforme jounin de Kirigakure.

"Esto es patético, si este es el nivel de los shinobis no sera difícil recuperar las Raikan (las siete espadas de la niebla, quedaos con este dato)", comento para si, antes de mirar a sus rivales. Ese día había empezado con un entrenamiento en las inmediaciones de Nami no Kuni que se le había ido de control al aparecer sus dos nuevos compañeros. Haku y Zabuza Momochi y ahora tras dirigirse hacia Kirigakure no Kaijin en una lancha se había topado con estos dos rivales, que patéticamente, creencia poder hacer algo contra el.

"¿Quien eres?", le grito uno de ellos.

"Ya os lo e dicho, soy Naruto Strife", repitió cansado.

"Como queráis", Naruto sonrió antes de envestir hacia los shinobis con su gigantesca espada, lanzo un corte que el shinobi intento esquivar, su espada cayo partida al suelo, "Uno menos", acto seguido le corto en el pecho matándolo.

"Maldito **Suiton: suryundan**", el dragón de fuego fue directo hacia Naruto, que extendió la mano y susurro

"**Piro**", la bola de fuego atravesó al dragón y choco con el shinobi, matándolo en el acto, acto seguido se giro hacia otro y levanto su espada colocándola enfrente de el.

"¿Que narices era eso?", pregunto el ultimo shinobi con vida.

"Magia, tu no lo entenderías", le aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Idiota, la magia no existe, eso seria algún tipo de jutsu", le quito importancia el rival.

"Claro que existe, pero no aquí, no en este continente", le dijo con una sonrisa shockeando a su rival.

"¿Q..Que", susurro en voz baja

"Yo nací en Midgar, la ciudad central de otro continente, y soy un SOLDIER de segunda clase", le confeso sonriendo.

"¿De que estas hablando?"le pregunto el shinobi retrocediendo.

"Yo no soy como tus enemigos habituales", se estaba acercando a él.

"Callate", le exigió el shinobi.

"Me temo que tu morirás aquí", le aseguro cogiendo su espada y colocándola en dirección del cielo, "**Electro**", del cielo surgió un gran rayo azul, que impacto contra el shinobi.

Naruto al ver que allí no podía conseguir mas información se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse en dirección del campamento, donde le esperaban Zabuza, Haku y Xela, cuando fue detenido por un individuo que salio de unos arbustos.

"¿Hola?", cuestiono Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Hola", le saludo el extraño que estaba visiblemente nervioso, "Me llamo Chokiro Kamanare", se presento, era alto de unos treinta años, mas o menos, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos verdes. vestía un pantalón negro y un chaleco de chunin, debajo del mismo llevaba una camiseta de manga larga azul.

"¿Querrías algo?"le interrogo Naruto serio.

"Te e visto luchar contra esos shinobis, y a pesar de no haber oído lo que habéis dicho, e visto que eres muy poderoso", enuncio mirándolo, "Me gustaría saber que estas haciendo aquí", directo al grano.

"Estoy buscando información sobre siete espadas", musitó Naruto.

"Creo que se de alguien que podría ayudarte", le contó sonriendo, "Si me acompañaras", finalizo mirándolo.

"Antes iremos al sur, allí hay gente esperándome", empezó a caminar hacia el sur, seguido de cerca por el shinobi.

Tras llegar al campamento se encontró con Zabuza, quien al parecer conocía a Chokiro.

"Donde le encontraste", cuestiono Chokiro refiriéndose a Naruto.

"De echo fue él quien nos encontró", contesto mirando hacia delante, donde podía observar a Haku hablando con Naruto y riéndose con él.

"¿Como fue?", pregunto curioso, "No se ve muy fuerte", aseguro mirándolo.

"Tiene el nivel de un kage, si no más", le contó Zabuza haciendo que Chokiro le mirara como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Estas loco, como seria siquiera posible que ese niñato tenga el nivel de un kage", le reprendió mirándolo.

"Recuerda que el no se crió en las naciones shinobi, se crío en otro continente con habilidades diferente y entrenamiento diferente", le recordó.

"Pero aun así", dijo desconfiando.

"De donde el viene, hay todavía personas mas poderosas, tanto como para enfrentar a Madara Uchiha, ademas se de tres personas de su continente que derrotarían a los dos primeros hokages sin ningún esfuerzo", intervino en la conversación Xela.

"Estas de coña verdad", le soltaron ambos.

"Cierto, permitidme enumerar: Genesis, Angel, Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Sephirot, son los mas destacables, luego es verdad que cualquier SOLDIER de primera clase podría enfrentarse a Madara y probablemente derrotarlo", les contó a ambos sorprendiéndolos sobremanera.

"Guao", soltaron ambos al unisono.

"Y, crees que nos podría ayudar con la purga contra Yagura", le pregunto Chokiro.

"Únicamente con una condición", respondió Zabuza visiblemente enfadado.

"¿Cual?", cuestiono confuso por la reacción de Zabuza.

"Que le entreguemos las siete espadas de la niebla"respondió Enfadado.

"Ni de coña", soltó Chokiro enfadado, esas espadas pertenecían a Kirigakure desde tiempos ancestrales (desde hace trescientos años)

"Esas espadas en Midgar son conocidas como las Raikan, y son como la formación Artema del padre de Naruto, se combinan, pero solo un SOLDIER puede hacerlo. Ademas pensad una cosa, ahora que Naruto sabe que las Raikan están aquí, intentara recuperarlas, y si no lo logra vendrá alguien mas poderoso", les ilustro Xela.

"Ehm", no contestaron nada mas al ver que el llevaba razón.

"Y ¿Por que viajas con el?", le pregunto Chokiro.

"Por Haku, yo no soy tan fuerte, y con él ella no correré riesgos", susurro Zabuza.

"Entiendo",dijo Chokiro.

"¿Como le conociste?", cuestiono Xela.

"Fue en el bosque", rememoro Zabuza.

FLASHBACK

Naruto se había separado un poco del grupo para entrenar, habían llegado a Nami no Kuni hacia 2 días y salían mañana, después de encargarse del tal Gato.

"Estuvo entrenando contra el manikin por un rato, hasta que vio un conejo blanco salir de la hierba.

"Solo eso", comento en voz alta antes de esgrimir su espada para parar una gigantesca katana que salio de ninguna parte dispuesta a decapitarlo.

"Eres hábil chico", un hombre se poso en la espada, era alto y llevaba el rostro cubierto por vendasen los brazos llevaba guantes de piel de vaca, al igual que en los pies, vestía un pantalón azul con rayas blancas.

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo señor...", comenzó Naruto empuñando su espada hacia el frente.

"Zabuza Momochi, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla", le dijo, esperando que con eso el chico desistiera y se marchase.

"En tal caso esa es una de las siete espadas de la niebla, ¿me equivoco?", cuestiono señalando la espada sobre la que Zabuza se hallaba.

"Correcto", afirmo este extrañado.

"En tal caso, coge tu espada, puesto que no me marchare de aquí hasta que me la des", empezó mientras Zabuza saltaba al piso, "Ya sea con vida o sin ella", aseguro antes de lanzarse a por él.

El golpe fue directo, Zabuza lo bloqueo, pero retrocedió un par de centímetros.

"Buen golpe", celebro Zabuza antes de asir su espada y lanzarse contra Naruto, dio un sablazo ascendente que Naruto bloqueo colocando su espada sobre la de el.

"Bien", festejo Naruto antes de lanzarse a combatir.

Lanzo su espada de forma recta con la intención de cortarle en el pecho,pero Zabuza la desvió, momento que aprovecho Naruto para alzar su espada sobre su cabeza y dejarla caer sobre Zabuza, la sangre voló del corte abierto mientras Zabuza se alejaba, Naruto se lanzo contra él con su espada en mano.

Las espadas de Naruto y Zabuza cortaban el aire en un mero intento por herir al rival, pero Naruto se estaba cansando.

"Lo lamento, pero no tengo todo el día", expreso Naruto antes de agarrar fuertemente su espada y lanzarse contra Zabuza, espedazo alto que desvió la espada de Zabuza, momento en que Naruto pateo a Zabuza mandándolo a volar mientras asía fuertemente su espada y saltaba hacia Zabuza.

"**Omnislash**", Naruto empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Zabuza lanzándole espadazos e hiriéndolo constantemente, hasta que de un a voltereta se alzo sobre él y le golpeo fuertemente mandándolo contra el suelo.

"Maldito"susurro Zabuza levantándose y yendo contra Naruto en un espadazo que este bloqueo.

"Aun no termino", aseguro Naruto antes de, coger la espada y retirarla saltando a la distancia, dando un grito se lanzo de nuevo al ataque siendo bloqueado, pero no por mucho tiempo, Zabuza rápidamente perdió la espada por la presión que Naruto ejercía, resultando herido.

"**Suiton:suryundan**", el dragón de agua salio rugiente contra Naruto, que lo corto por la mitad en cuestión de segundos, "¿Como, quien eres?", cuestiono Zabuza serio.

"Soy Naruto Strife Lockhart, SOLDIER de segunda clase",se presento Naruto

"Strife Lockhart, Midgar, SOLDIER, no e oído esos términos nunca, de donde eres", le exigió en voz alta.

"De otro continente", respondió sencillamente y con la verdad Naruto.

"De otro continente", repitió en voz baja Zabuza. más para si mismo que para Naruto.

"Mira, no querría tener que luchar, así que habrá algo que pueda hacer para que a cambio me des esa espada", intento persuadirlo.

"Sal, Haku", de entre unos arbustos salio una muchacha ataviada en un traje marrón con un kimono corto verde por encima, "Ella es Haku, del lugar del que viene hay una pugna para matar a aquellos que poseen Kekei Genkai, y la tuve que sacar de allí", relato para Naruto, "Si nos ayudas a matar a Yagura me pensare el darte la espada", enuncio levantando su espada.

"Ese Yagura, es poderoso", pregunto Naruto

"Mas que yo", aseguro Zabuza.

"Pero si contra ti ni siquiera estaba calentando", confirmo Naruto con una sonrisa

"¿Como?"cuestiono Zabuza pálido mientras Naruto y Haku hablaban.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Desde entonces viajo con el", termino Zabuza.

"Entiendo", susurro Chokiro.

00000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx00000000000000000 0000000000

Explico: la primera parte del fanfic transcurrirá en las naciones shinobi, pero la segunda lo hará en Midgar y sus inmediaciones siendo estas, todo el mapa del final fantasy 7.

Quería que votarais a vuestros shinobis favoritos para que fueran junto con Naruto, Zack y Yugito.

Solo podrán ir siete en total lo que indica que podréis votar a 4 ninjas, en principio podéis votar a quien queráis teniendo sus excepciones como los kages y algún akatsuki, Itachi también puede ir, lo digo desde ya.

Así que votad a quien querais, se despide NARUTO ZX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco final fantasy 7 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo poseo el argumento de la historia y algunos oc

**Negrita:invocación,biju hablando,jutsu o hechizo**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje, frase recuerdo._

_**negrita cursiva:invocación, biju pensando.**_

normal:personaje hablando.

A partir de ahora los diálogos irán con – y las frases resaltadas con ""

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 4: Llegando a la resistencia.**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que se pusieron en marcha, y Naruto re-soltó cierta pregunta.

-Cuanto queda- lo había preguntado ya cinco veces, creeia, no era que realmente le importara, por que le daba absolutamente igual. Pero era como Denzel decía "cuando estas aburrido amigo, tiendes a tocar los cojones", si, era como el decía.

-Lo que falte- respondió Chokiro cansado, no había parado de preguntar eso desde hacia media hora, y estaba ya cansado. A su lado Zabuza negaba con una sonrisa, Haku reía divertida por las acciones del rubio y Xela simplemente les ignoraba.

-vale, vale- Naruto parpadeo un par de veces inconscientemente, acto seguido coloco los dos brazos detrás de su cabeza y miro fijamente a Zabuza.

-¿Qué pasa?- exigió Zabuza cuando noto la fija mirada de Naruto.

-Me estaba preguntando ¿quien te entreno?- cuestiono Naruto mirando a Zabuza.

-¿Eso a que viene?- Zabuza respondió a la pregunta de Naruto con otra pregunta.

-Mera curiosidad, Cuando luchamos pude observar que tu manejo de la espada es bastante bueno y me preguntaba quien te enseño- respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a Zabuza.

-¿Crees qué es bueno?- Zabuza estaba un poco perdido.

-Si, en lo personal prefiero el mio, pero es solo por que estoy mas habituado a luchar con varias espadas- Naruto de ninguna parte saco una segunda espada, esta era un poco mas pequeña que la Buster Sword, tenia una coloración gris metálica, que al girarla al sol mostró un reflejo rojo. La forma de su empuñadura parecía la de un engranaje, con coloración magnate. Su filo era recto y salia de los engranajes frontales (imaginaos un engranaje de 27 dientes con una empuñadura en su interior) en el lateral, el filo se enfilaba a la derecha. el filo tenia unas ligeras piezas metálicas imantadas y el engranaje unas hendiduras, como si encajara con alguna espada gemela.

-Vaya- Chokiro se había detenido al oír la conversación, estaba apunto de decir algo, pero murió en su garganta al observar la espada.

-¿Qué clase de espada es esa?- cuestiono Zabuza observando de cerca la espada.

-Si no me equivoco, esa espada tiene una gemela con la que encaja ¿no?- Haku estaba observando la espada atenta, nunca había visto una espada con esa forma, de allí su hipótesis.

-Has acertado Haku- Naruto le sonrió mientras sacaba una segunda espada similar a la primera con excepción de la inclinación del filo, esta se inclinaba a la izquierda (juntas tenían un filo como el de una espada cinqueada pero mas largo y ancho)

-¿De donde has sacado esas espadas?- cuestiono sorprendido Zabuza, pues nunca había visto espadas similares.

-Ya os he dicho que no me crié en este continente, en Midgar algunos soldados de primera clase, siendo mi padre el mas famoso, utilizan las Espadas Armadas- Naruto contesto intentando disipar las dudas de sus acompañantes, pero solo sirvió para añadirles mas.

-¿Espadas Armadas?- Chokiro acababa de unirse a la conversación.

-Es una única espada con propiedades especiales y características únicas, pero para formarla son necesarias otras cinco o seis espadas que combinen sus características y formas para resultar en un Arma- Naruto se explico lo mejor que pudo.

-Y esa "Arma" tiene ya las capacidades especiales ¿no?- Zabuza intento visualizar lo recién dicho por Naruto, pero apenas podía.

-Si, pero hay algunas, como la Arma Artema de mi padre, que también permiten ejecutar algunos ataques especiales- las palabras de Naruto les sorprendían mas y mas.

-¿Qué hay que hacer para que te den una espada de esas?- Zabuza estaba mirando sorprendido a las espadas.

-tienes que ser SOLDIER, y encontrar a alguien que las pueda forjar, aparte de conseguir la materia de las habilidades junto con un largo et...- Zabuza y Chokiro bajaron la cabeza decepcionados, pero Haku hizo una pequeña pregunta por la que tenia curiosidad.

-¿Qué es la materia?¿No fue aquello que utilizaste para matar a los esbirros de Gato?- Naruto sonrió al ver que Haku era muy observadora.

-Cierto, use materia de Habilidad, aparte hay de Magia y de Invocación- enumero Naruto mientras guardaba sus espadas y extraía una pequeña esfera verde de su bolsa, se la equipo en la hombrera derecha y extendió la mano al frente.

-**Hielo**- el efecto fue bastante sorprendente, un carámbano de hielo emergió a escasos centímetros de su mano y salio disparado al frente, separándose a los pocos segundos y golpeando algunos arboles del frente.

No hubo contestación del resto, Zabuza tenia los ojos abiertos y miraba a los arboles congelados bastante sorprendido. A su lado Chokiro tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder ¡ese chico era una mina de oro, tenia que llevarlo a Kirigakure ya mismo! Haku estaba sorprendida, pero no era tan obvia como sus compañeros. Xela solo reía divertido.

-Eres sorprendente Naruto- Zabuza no sabia que mas decir, este chico era una caja de sorpresas, habilidades extrañas, magia e ¿invocaciones?

-¿Has dicho que puedes hacer invocaciones no?- le pregunto Chokiro con curiosidad.

-si, pero ahora no es muy aconsejable hacerlo puesto que consumen mas maná que una habilidad o un hechizo- aun a pesar de haberse decepcionado sus compañeros no lo demostraron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Al final del día tuvieron que acampar, puesto que según Chokiro aun les faltaba para llegar, asique hicieron un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche. El campamento estaba en un claro del bosque, entre Zabuza y Naruto habían cortado un par de arboles y los habían colocado enfrente de la hoguera para poder calentarse.

La colocación era la siguiente: -Zabuza-Chokiro-Xela

-Haku-Naruto-

-Y entonces Denzel se viste con traje de los Turcos y nos ponemos gafas de sol negras, para después correr como alma que lleva el demonio- Naruto termino de relatar mientras todos los presentes se reían con ganas.

-Tus padres se la debieron pasar canutas para criarte ¿no?- interrogo divertido Chokiro, pero no sabia que ese era un tema bastante peliagudo.

-Mis padres, si, Cloud y Tifa la pasaron mal criándome- Naruto respondió tras un par de segundos, pero visiblemente incomodo.

-¿Y eso?- Zabuza cuestiono curioso.

-Por que cuando me juntaba con Denzel eramos el terror de Midgar- Naruto se permitió reír mientras recordaba una pequeña jugarreta que hirieron cuando era pequeño.

FLASHBACK

-Corre Naruto- un castaño claro-rubio (si alguien sabe con mas precisión el color de pelo de Denzel porfa que lo diga) vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de manga corta de color verde corría como desesperado delante de un rubio. (aquí Denzel y Naruto solo se llevan dos años, para efectos del fanfic) la explicación era bastante sencilla.

Naruto y Denzel se habían juntado esa mañana para entrenar un poco (esto sucede teniendo Naruto cinco y Denzel siete años) pero el entrenamiento al final había pasado a segundo puesto cuando decidieron alegrar un poco el ambiente, para lo que necesitarían: treinta sacos de patatas, un saco de boxeo, tres materias de **piro,** dos cuerdas y finalmente cinco litros de aceite. Se habían colocado en un pequeño callejón que dirigía a una de las principales plazas de la ciudad, Denzel estaba entre dos botes de basura escondido mientras que Naruto estaba tras unas cajas, cada uno sostenía fuertemente una cuerda que pasaba por encima de una tubería hasta engancharse en un saco de boxeo sospechosamente relleno.

-Una- comenzó a contar Denzel mientras daba un par de pasos hacia delante echando a un lado un par de cartones que había en su camino.

-Dos- continuo contando Naruto, el fue mas precavido y miro hacia atrás confirmando que no había nadie, acto seguido miro a Denzel y...

-Tres- al mismo tiempo liberaron la cuerda soltando el saco de boxeo que habían incendiado recientemente con las materias **piro**, el saco estuvo rodando hasta que la tela se rompió causando una explosión de puré de patata que mancho toda la plaza y los edificios circundantes.

-Jajajajajajajaja- no podían dejar de reír al ver el resultado de su "pequeña" broma.

-vosotros- se giraron para ver a la madre del rubio: Tifa Lockhart. No sabían que era, su amorosa sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados o el aura de muerte y caos que había a su alrededor, pero hicieron lo que mejor sabían, correr por su vida.

-Volved aquí- Tifa seguía gritando cada vez mas enfadada mientras los chicos corrían todavía mas deprisa.

-Creo que deberíamos parar Denzel- en la voz de Naruto se oía el miedo que sentía, cuando su madre estaba tan enfadada podía compararse con cualquier Begimo, o eso decía su padre.

-No estoy tan seguro- contesto Denzel también asustado.

-Debemos hacerlo- hablaron los dos al unisono antes de pararse girarse y agachar la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron a la vez, mientras la parc...que diga, Tifa se acercaba a ellos, el sol se estaba escondiendo y ellos quedaron en las sombras.

-Chicos- saludo Tifa al llegar y colocarse detrás de ellos.

-Si Tifa_san\si Oka_san- respondieron uno detrás de otro y atropelladamente.

-Y supongo que limpiaran la plaza ¿no?- Tifa seguía hablando bajo.

-Hai- los dos infantes bajaron la cabeza en señal de derrota.

FIN FLASHBACK

Naruto observaba con una gota de sudor como todos sus compañeros se reían como desquiciados, hasta Xela lo hacia.

-Jajajajaja, que risa- Zabuza se limpiaba las lagrimas que le salían del ojo.

-Chico, eres increíble- Chokiro se reía revolcándose por el suelo.

-Eras un autentico demonio e Naruto- Haku le muraba divertida.

-Naruto, quien te viera- Xela también se reía bastante divertido.

-En mi defensa diré, que aquel año se comió mas puré de patata que ningún otro año- Naruto al final acabo un poco avergonzado, tampoco era para tanto ¿no?.

-Seguro que fue muy difícil limpiar todo el puré no- Naruto solo tuvo un escalofrió.

-Y...como fue tu entrenamiento- Zabuza había preguntado algo que quería preguntar desde hace ya algún tiempo.

-Pues- empezó a recordar.

-Si- Haku también estaba atenta, lo mismo que Xela y Chokiro.

FLASHBACK

En una gran llanura al este de Midgar, mas expresamente ubicada en la Chocobo Farm (Esa gran extensión al sur de Midgar donde esta la granja de chocobos y se halla la laguna) enfrente de la cascada se hallaban dos hombres, uno era un rubio de 35 o 36 años, de largo pelo rubio (casi por los hombros, el resto de su vestimenta es la misma pero sin la "falda" que le cubre la pierna derecha.

-Qué haremos aquí papa- Naruto miraba a la cascada receloso, tenia una idea pero no le gustaba demasiado.

-Haber Naruto, hay una condición indispensable para ser SOLDIER, tener Mako inyectado en el cuerpo para poder utilizar materia, y tu esta caracteristica la cumples- el rubio sonrio contento por las palabras de su padre.

-Oye papa ¿no me habias dicho tu que los SOLDIER´S tambien tenian celulas de Jenova- Cloud parecio un poco incomodo con la pregunta, pero finalmente contesto.

-Eso era antes, ahora esas celulas ya no son necesarias- mientras hablaba, Cloud se había acercado a la cascado y estaba tocando el agua -Naruto, quiero que te coloques debajo de la cascada hasta que conozcas tus limitaciones- Naruto parpadeo confundido.

-Mis limitaciones- Cloud rió por la cara de confusión de Naruto, para algunas cosas tenia una gran madurez, tanto que a veces olvidaba que solo tenia cinco años.

-A lo que me refiero, Naruto, es que en combate lo mas importante no es ser fuerte, ni tener mucha defensa. Es saber tus limitaciones para poder actuar acorde con ellas, es decir, si te enfrentas a una quimera y no conoces tus limitaciones derrocharías maná sin ton ni son. Y al no conocer cuanto puedes gastar podrías agotarlo y quedarte sin nada en mitad de un combate- finalmente Naruto pareció entenderlo.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y así fue como comenzó mi entrenamiento- al principio nadie dijo nada hasta que Zabuza intervino diciendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, en lo de conocer tus limitaciones, se ve que tuvo un buen maestro- Naruto disimuladamente miro a Xela.

-Por lo visto, el mejor- comento Xela con aire pensativo.

-Hey- Naruto se quejo mirando a Haku, quien le había tirado una migaja de pan.

-¿Qué es Jenova?- la pregunta de Chokiro llamo la atención de Naruto y Xela.

-Según tengo entendido, un extraterrestre que llego al planeta hace mas de 2.000 años- Zabuza y Chokiro escupieron su bebida al de enfrente, que resulto ser Haku.

-Gracias- se quejo Haku limpiándose la cara, que se la habían manchado.

-¿Un extraterrestre, me estas tomando el pelo?- Zabuza no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

-Tiene que ser una broma- Chokiro miraba a Naruto incrédulo.

-No lo es, por donde iba...a si, luego unos científicos creyéndola una Cetra- no pudo continuar puesto que Haku le interrumpió.

-¿Qué es un Cetra?- Naruto solo se golpeo la cara con la mano ante la pregunta de Haku, vale que fuera otro continente ¡Pero mira que no saber eso!

-Un Cetra es el nombre que le dieron a la especie que habito la tierra antes de que nosotros llegáramos- Xela río divertido por las acciones de Zabuza y Chokiro.

-Estas consciente de que estas reformando el concepto del mundo que teníamos no ¿mocoso?- Chokiro estaba mirando a Naruto serio, mientras Zabuza miraba a Xela.

-¿Que pasa?- cuestiono este al notar la mirada de Zabuza.

-Este chico esta cargándose todo el conocimiento previo que teníamos sobre la tierra y tu ni te sorprendes- era cierto, Xela no se había sorprendido en ninguna ocasión.

-En una ocasión llegue a oír sobre gigantescas armas biológicas, no me sorprendo por esto- todos rieron tras la frase de Xela, excepto Naruto que sonrío.

-Si, las Armas- lo dicho por el rubio llamo la atención a todos.

-¿Armas?- Haku se giro hacia Naruto curiosa.

-Haber, un Arma es, como bien dice su nombre, un arma defensiva creada por el Planeta. Podría decirse que están programadas para destruir todo aquello que afecta o hace daño al planeta. Cuando la "Calamidad de los Cielos" llego al planeta (Jénova), el planeta fabricó Armas, pero ya no era necesario usarlas, porque los mismos Cetra consiguieron reducir y confinar a Jénova. Con el intento de conjurar Meteor de Sephirot las Armas regresaron a la superficie, y son las siguientes: Arma Última, Arma Zafiro, Arma Diamante, quien fue asesinado poco después de su despertar por un arma de tipo cañón, Arma Rubí, y Arma Esmeralda- Naruto termino su explicación generando de nuevo mas dudas en sus espectadores.

-¿Un Arma creada por el plantea?- Chokiro no se lo creía.

-¿Sephirot?- cuando Zabuza pregunto por ese nombre Naruto le miro incrédulo, este se avergonzó un poco por la forma en que Naruto lo miraba.

-No sabes quien es Sephirot- cuestiono muy serio, cosa rara.

-No- Zabuza contesto simplemente, Chokiro y Haku se unieron a su respuesta acto seguido.

-Sephirot estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo y extinguir la vida en el, en dos ocasiones- vale, esto era ya demasiado, un hombre que estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo.

-¿Como?- Zabuza ya no podía creer tanto.

-Por lo visto tengo mucho que contaros- acto seguido resoplo y les miro seriamente -Pero que no salga de aquí- tras un asentimiento de cabeza comenzó a explicar.

-En Midgar, existen varias organizaciones encargadas de la protección de los civiles, pero la mas importante es Shin-ra que posee dos grandes divisiones: SOLDIER y Turcos. Ellos se encargan de defender a la población de los monstruos, que acceden a ella. A veces van en busca de ellos en misiones. En SOLDIER hay tres clases de Soldados: los tercera; segunda, mi clase y la primera, la de mi padre. Los de segunda y tercera tienen un vestuario predeterminado, mientras que los de primera clase en este aspecto son libre. Alguna pregunta- Zabuza Chokiro y Haku levantaron la mano -Esto va a ser muy largo- y le dio la palabra a Chokiro.

-¿A que te refieres con monstruos?- Chokiro estaba bastante curioso en ese aspecto.

-Haber, a eso mismo, a monstruos- Naruto resoplo porque no sabia como mas podía explicarse.

-¿Si tienen alguna misión fuera del pueblo, ¿como acceden?- Zabuza miro con una gota de sudor como Naruto sonreía ampliamente.

-Esta es tal vez la parte mas difícil de asimilar de todo, después de haber escuchado lo de los Cetras y Jenova. Van mediante transportes, tales como motos, coches y helicópteros, ahora os explico cada uno- y así Naruto les relato la gran mayoría de cosas que conocía tales como: Transportes, comida, chocobos (Excluyendo información tale como ubicación de ciudades, especificación de armamento y un largo etc)...hasta que llego a la corriente vital.

-Atended ahora, los planetas están vivos. Un ejemplo de ello es, la Corriente Vital, se manifiesta a través de la energía Mako, una fuerza que se es como un ciclo de vida: hace seres vivos nuevos, a partir de los que han muerto. Es decir, el Mako, es una acumulación de espíritus, que se renuevan constantemente. Cuando es tejido vivo forma un cristal, que se llama Materia. La Materia tiene poderes, sobrehumanos, que dota de cualidades físicas increíbles a quien la usa, además la Materia es también muy valiosa porque contiene conocimientos sobre los Cetra o Ancianos- cuando termino de explicar los shinobis tenían mucho en que pensar, tanto que habían oído, en tan solo tres horas Naruto había tirado a la basura el concepto que tenían de la vida.

-¿Por que nos cuentas esto?- le pregunto Haku a Naruto. La verdad es que todos se lo preguntaban.

-Por dos sencilla razón primera: se que puedo confiar en vosotros, aparte al terminar me gustaría que me hablarais un poco de este continente, apenas llevo aquí unos cinco y e visto cosas que me resultan curiosas, y naturalmente tengo curiosidad. Tomaos esto como un intercambio de información. Y la segunda: hace aproximadamente tres meses se enviaron siete SOLDIR´S para observar cualquier anomalía. Veréis hace aproximadamente 1 año detectaron una anomalía en el continente shinobi, no fue muy grande , pero tenia una radiación de honda similar a las que emiten las Armas al despertar- la noticia fue bastante desagradable. Que uno de esos monstruos este despertando en el continente shinobi...no era una buena noticia.

-¿Estas diciendo que es posible que uno de esos monstruos este despertando en este mismo momento?- la tensión se podía notar en la voz de Zabuza.

-Haber, la explicación es mas larga que eso, así que atended: todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 7 años, cuando Arma Rubí despertó sin ninguna razón aparente. Afortunadamente el grupo de mi padre logro dormirla, pero al ver que esto podría volver a suceder examinaron el cadáver de Arma Diamante, que se hallaba en el mar. Tras examinarla lograron encontrar un patrón de ondas que exponían que Diamante no estaba muerta, solo en hibernacion, demostrado fácilmente por la regeneración de su cabeza.- Hasta aquí todos le seguían, algunos mas que otros.

-A base de esas hondas lograron descubrir la ubicación primaria de las otras armas, así como su desplazamiento. La ultima vez que despertó un Arma se detectaron siete emanaciones de hondas, a pesar de que solo se ha sentido una han decidido mandar a los cinco mejores SOLDIER´S de segunda clase y a tres de la primera- entonces era eso, Naruto junto con otros cuatro soldados de su clase estaban aquí para investigar esa emanación de ondas.

-¿Como se llaman tus compañeros?- Pregunto curioso Xela.

-Disculpa, ¿qué compañeros?- Naruto tenia un ligero tono de diversión en su voz.

-Con los que has venido- dijo Zabuza como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-yo estoy aquí para resolver un problema del pasado, contando con permiso de el presidente de Shin_ra- vale, eso los sorprendió, significaba que Naruto no había ido allí por la emanación de ondas.

-Tu estas aquí por un problema personal- Chokiro estaba en shock.

-Eso no es razón para que no pueda investigar también, solo que no podre hacerlo tan activamente como Denzel y los demás- Naruto rió ligeramente al recordar que la única razón de que Denzel se haya convertido en SOLDIER sea Marlene, casi como le paso a su padre.

-Ese Denzel, ¿no sera con el que gastaste esa broma del puré de patata?- Cuestiono Haku curiosa.

-Correcto Haku- Naruto entonces puso especial interés en Haku.

-Ne Haku, ¿como es que empleas hielo?- Haku parpadeo un poco ante la pregunta, pero la contesto rápidamente.

-Por mi Kekei Genkai, que me permite emplear chakra Suiton y Futon para crear Hyuton, probablemente tu tengas que hacer algo semejante- Naruto parpadeo antes de contestar.

-Que va, solo tengo que centrarme en la materia y en lo que representa para poder emplear el rechizo- Haku le miro sonriendo.

-Sabes, aquí en nuestro "mundo" también podemos invocar a seres como: sapos, perros, babosas, serpientes- Zabuza le contó eso para intentar impresionarlo, le iba a salir al revés.

-nosotros invocamos a seres que se hallan en el Etéreo, poderosos guerreros legendarios ya caídos en tiempos antiguos, hay algunas materias que hasta pueden invocar dioses, como en el caso de Ramu y Odin- punto para Naruto, Zabuza estaba sorprendido a mas no poder.

-Sugoi (impresionante)- pronuncio Chokiro al oírle.

-¿Qué mas contáis?- Inquirió Naruto divertido.

-Los shinobis tenemos chakra, que nos permite moldear los elemento para formar ataques impresionantes- para resaltar lo dicho Zabuza izo un suryundan.

-Valla- Naruto se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

-Podemos andar sobre el aguo o las paredes- Naruto miro a Chokiro con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Cual seria uno de los ataques de chakra mas poderosos, el de maná podría ser **Gravedad** un hechizo que reduce a la mitad la vitalidad del rival- a Zabuza se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar sobre ese hechizo mientras Xela reía con las expresiones de sus camaradas.

-Dependiendo de que elemento, del hielo podría ser el jutsu Secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo- Naruto le miro como pidiendo una explicación.

-Creo una serie de espejos formando una cúpula alrededor del enemigo, entonces me introduzco en uno creando ilusiones miás en el resto, luego lanzo senbons al enemigo matándolo- Los presentes tuvieron un calambre por todo el cuerpo al pensar en ese ataque.

-Y ¿tenéis algo parecido a monstruos?- Naruto lo pregunto serio, podía ser que un pequeño monstruo haya causado esa honda.

-Tenemos nueve demonios conocidos como los bijus- al decir eso Naruto miro a Zabuza intensamente mientras sacaba un dispositivo negro del bolsillo y lo ponía a algunos centímetros de su boca.

-Es interesante, la gran mayoría de los monstruos que tenéis son fugitivos de nuestro continente, sin embargo esos "biju" no me suenan, cuéntame mas- con el sonido de un botón siendo pulsado Zabuza comenzó a hablar.

-Son nueve y cada uno tiene un numero respectivo de colas dependiendo de su poder, así van desde el Shukaku hasta el Kyubi- Naruto se mostró un poco decepcionado con la poca información recolectada, pero no lo demostró.

-Nosotros no sabemos mucho mas, pero teniendo en cuenta tu "misión" podrías lograr que algún kage te hable mas de ellos- Naruto levanto la cabeza sonriendo zorruna mente, iba a decir algo mas pero Chokiro se detuvo de repente llamando su atención.

-¿Que ocurre?- Naruto había llevado la mano a la empuñadura de la espada mientras Zabuza ya la había desenfundado.

-Ya estamos llegando a la base de la rebelión, a partir de aquí sera mejor que guardemos silencio- desde entonces no se volvió a oír ningún murmullo hasta tiempo después.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Tras un tiempo llegaron a la base, Naruto se sorprendió bastante al ver que el "refugio" eran en realidad una pequeña casa.

-Y...¿Cabéis todos los rebeldes allí?- pregunto con escepticismo señalando la casa.

-No seas tonto, eso solo es el exterior, la base se alarga a una gran caverna submarina- mientras Chokiro hablaba orgulloso Naruto pensaba.

-_Agua genial, con un ataque sorpresa a tenemos una bonita tumba subterránea_- parte de razón tenia, pero se le olvido pensar que si el enemigo conociese su localización ya no seria una "base secreta" tal vez alguien debió mencionárselo.

-Seguidme- acto seguido Chokiro abrió la puerta y accedió al recinto, tras entrar se puso a examinar el suelo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, con un pequeño grito de "arriba" levanto una tapa en el suelo que daba acceso a unas escaleras de caracol.

-Vamos- Naruto paso después de Chokiro siendo seguido por Zabuza, Haku y para cerrar la formación Xela.

Tras bajar escaleras por lo que parecieron quince minutos llegaron al final, era claramente una caverna unidireccional, por lo que solo pudieron avanzar hasta cruzar una puerta, que les llevo a una sala mejor adornada que las que habían visto hasta ahora, tenia forma rectangular, con una única salida posible, enfrente de ellos, a los lados de la puerta había dos guardias que en cuanto les vieron entrar fueron hacia ellos.

-¿Quienes sois?- fue la pregunta del primero que miraba a Naruto y Xela, estos solo rodaron los ojos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-A ver si me aclaro, que derrotaras a Yagura a cambio de toda la información sobre los Biju- era la mordaz y burlona pregunta de una pelirroja de nombre Mei Terumi a Naruto, las anteriores veces que lo había dicho se habían reído de el, todos excepto Xela.

-Como las anteriores veces responderé que si- Ya estaba cansado, al llegar a la caverna se habían encontrado...Caos, había personas yendo y viniendo constantemente, los heridos, que eran un gran numero estaban tirados en camillas aquí o allá. Eso sumado a que la caverna no debía medir mas de 300 metros de largo y 280 de ancho pues... En la caverna había una parte al sur donde había una pared con una puerta, los shinobis los habían guiado allí.

-Que garantías tenemos de que derrotes a Yagura- Un ninja que se hallaba en la reunión se rió.

-Venga ya Mei_sama es imposible que un muchacho como este derrote a Yagura- Naruto miro con enfado a el shinobi.

-Ao, silencio, no estoy tan loca como para creer eso, el se enfrentara a Kallen- El recién nombrado Ao, un sujeto vestido con lo que parecía ser un kimono azul, en el ojo derecho lleva un parche negro.

-¿Kallen?- Naruto ladeo la cabeza en confusión, ese nombre no le sonaba, miro alrededor pero no vio a ninguna mujer con cara de llamarse Kallen.

-Soy yo- de entre las sombras de la habitación salio una pelirroja de ojos azules, de envidiable figura de largas y torneadas piernas, de senos copa b o c, vistiendo un top marrón con rojo, que acababa muy ceñido al nacimiento de sus piernas, llevaba unas botas rojas y mitones (creo que se llaman así, si no es así avisen porfa) y una cinta roja con la insignia de Kiri en la frente. Esta de mas decir que muchos de los varones presentes tuvieron una ligera hemorragia nasal al ver a la prima de la Terumi. (es la Kallen de Code Geass)

-Tengo que enfrentarme a ti- Naruto la miro con escepticismo, preguntándose si era broma, pero al ver que nadie rechistaba se levanto y fue al encuentro de la pelirroja, quedando de frente a ella.

-A ver si logras entretenerme- La chica claramente le estaba infravalorando al rubio.

Los dos contendientes salieron de la sala donde estaban y fueron a una zona de la caverna donde no había nada salvo algunas estalagmitas.

-Vamos- Tras decir esto Naruto blandió la Buster Sword sorprendiendo ligeramente a los presentes dado su colosal tamaño, sin hacer caso omiso a el nerviosismo, Kallen se lanzo hacia delante empuñando un kunai, pero Naruto la bloqueo chocando con ella.

-_Que velocidad_- Pensó ligeramente sorprendida Kallen, para girar e intentar cortar a Naruto con su kunai, pero de nuevo se encontró con la espada de este.

Tras re acomodarse Kallen lanzo un par de ataques con los kunai, pero uno fue parado por la espada y en el caso de la otra mano.

_Clang_ el kunai cayo al suelo cuando Kallen ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndolo, pero al menos logro zafarse del agarre del ojiazul-verdoso.

Tras intercambiar un golpe Kallen se alejo para coger impulso e intentar un golpe recto, pero Naruto con un corte ascendente la bloqueo para pasar a la ofensiva, moviendo la gran espada alrededor de su cintura y cambiando la espada de mano lanzo un corte a Kallen, que si no pudo esquivarlo, solo le izo un corte superficial.

-Esto se esta poniendo interesante- tras sonreir Kallen intento pegarle una patada a Naruto, quien al ver que habian terminado con las armas guardo su espada, y bloqueo la patada de Kallen.

-Toma esto- Con clara furia en su voz Kallen aumento su fuerza empujando a Naruto un par de centimetros hacia atrás, antes de que su fuerza la venciera y retrocediera.

Tras reponerse un poco Kallen marcho con un derechazo que el ojiazul detuvo con una mano antes de asestar una patada al torax de la chica, no contento con el resultado Naruto volvio a golpear a su enemiga, solo para que esta explotase en una nube de humo.

-Eso si que es una sorpresa- comento divertido Naruto, antes de girar la cabeza esquivando un gancho de su enemiga, solo para sentir una patada en su espalda que lo envio unos pocos metros hacia delante.

-Vaya, que divertido- Naruto sonrio zorrunamente antes de levantarse de nuevo, y ante el estupor de los ninjas de Kiri sonrio antes de mirar a las ahora tres Kallen -Esto va de que solo una de vosotras es la real ¿no? Veamos cual es- con una sonrisa Naruto se lanzo al ataque.

Tras esquivar una patada el rubio cogio la pierna de su atacante y la golpeo con visible fuerza en el esternon, solo para que esta explotase en una nube de humo.

-Una- Se enderezo y encamino hacia la segunda pelirroja, quien le dio mas pelea que la primera, una patada bloqueada, y un puñetazo al torax del rubio, solo para que la chica girase y colocando su pie en la nuca del rubio hiciese fuerza mandandolo a estrellarse contra la pared de la cueva.

-Dos- ante la cara de confusion de la pelirroja, el rubio saco un extraño dispositivo negro con mango gris y apuntando a su enemiga apretase el gatillo.

-BANG- la segunda pelirroja estallo en una nube de humo ante la incredulidad de todos ¿asi de facil era destruir un clon de sombras?

-Has cometido el error de subestimarme, y eso lo pagaras- Lanzándose hacia delante Naruto intento un ataque frontal, solo para ser recibido por una sorpresa de su enemiga.

-**Yoton****: ****Yōgan shīto **(elemento lava, hoja de lava) ante la confusión de Naruto y la expectación de los presentes la hoja del kunai de Kallen se volvió rojiza mientras emitía calor.

-**Hielo**- para el total shock de los presentes Naruto expulso un tempano de hielo de su mano y lo dirigió a la incrédula Kallen, quien lo esquivo de milagro, no así el próximo ataque -**Electro- **sobre Kallen y caídos del cielo surgieron algunos rayos que introduciendo a la pelirroja en un circulo de electro, que reventó mandando a Kallen a volar con su cuerpo paralizado por la electricidad.

-¿Es un miembro del clan Yuki?¿Aparte, puede emplear chakra Raiton?- la mizukage, así como los ninjas estaban incrédulos, pero Zabuza solo sonreía ampliamente, a su lado Xela tenia la sensación de que Naruto solo se estaba luciendo (no anda tan alejado de la realidad)

-¿Eres un miembro del clan Yuki?- pregunto Kallen confusa, causando que Naruto soltase unas pequeñas risas.

-No soy un miembro del clan Yuki, solo soy un SOLDIER- la confusión pobló los rostros de los oyentes ¿a que se refería con que era un SOLDIER?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Kallen le miraba expectante, pero Naruto solo coloco su espada delante de el.

-Te lo diré cuando despiertes- La energía comenzó a rodear a Naruto, este abrió los ojos y grito.

-**Rock Punch**- En un estallido de velocidad Naruto apareció delante de Kallen y encajandola un puñetazo en el estomago la noqueo en el acto.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco final fantasy 7 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo poseo el argumento de la historia y algunos oc

Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, pero por los examenes y algunos trabajos atrasado no e podido actualizar antes, por ello e intentado hacer este capitulo algo mas largo de lo normal, al final del capitulo dejo una nota importante que deverias leer. sin nada mas que decir, pasemos a las contestaciones de reviews:

queen-chiibi: me alegro de que te guste mi historia, y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Josmanava1989: me alegro de que te gustase, y si fue en la parte mas interesante fue para enganchar mas.

BlackAuraWolf: me alegro de que la actualizacion fuese bien recibida jajjaja, en cuanto a los personajes, si siguen estando unicamente los que tu nominastes.

y ahora con la historia:

**Negrita: invocación,biju hablando,jutsu o hechizo**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje, frase recuerdo_

_**negrita cursiva: invocación, biju pensando**_

normal: personaje hablando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Capitulo 5: Divide y vencerás**

-Creo que lo mas recomendable ahora seria atacar por el frente, teniendo a Naruto_san nuestras posibilidades de vencer aumentan enormemente- Ao intentaba convencerlos de que era el momento oportuno para atacar de frente, ahora con una baza como Naruto tendrían mas posibilidades de vencer que antes.

Desde que Naruto derroto a la prima de la mizukage sin aparente esfuerzo decidieron que seria una gran ayuda para la causa, por ello le dieron una silla en el consejo de operaciones, la sala era bastante grande, con una gran mesa con forma cuadrangular, donde había muchos papeles que acabaron en el suelo cuando Naruto tras sentarse en su silla apoyo las piernas en la mesa, los demás le miraron, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. En la sala de operaciones estaba Mei franqueada por Ao y Chojuro, a su lado un par de jonins a quienes Naruto no tomo en importancia, así seguían hasta llegar a Chokiro quien estaba a su izquierda y a Zabuza, que estaba a su derecha.

-Sabes lo penoso que se oye eso- Naruto le estaba mirando desaprobatoria mente, solo por que él estuviese allí no tenían por que precipitarse, aparte, no le gustaba como sonaba eso de "nuestras posibilidades de vencer aumentan enormemente por tenerte con nosotros"

-Es posible que se oiga penoso, pero es la verdad. Nuestros efectivos están muy reducidos por todos los ataques que intentamos contra Yagura- Naruto le miro asombrado y algo enfadado.

-En lo que lleváis de guerra únicamente habéis atacado a Yagura- ante la afirmativa global Naruto no pudo sino golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Un dicho nuestro es "la mejor defensa, un buen ataque"- ante la frase de Chojuro el rubio tuvo que dar la razón, algunas veces eso funcionaba, pero otras no.

-Pues uno que yo me se dice: divide y vencerás- la gran mayoría de los presentes abrió y cerro los ojos un par de veces, eso podría funcionar, pero...

-Ya lo intentamos hace dos años, pero fracasamos- le confeso Mei a Naruto, que se intereso en ello.

-¿Que hicisteis?- pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad.

-Una sencilla estrategia, pero que salio muy mal, simplemente desviamos la atención de los ninjas de Yagura con una pequeña avanzadilla de jonins, mientras un pequeño grupo de trece shinobis se colaba en la residencia de Yagura para asesinarle. Pero finalmente resulto que dentro de la fortaleza donde Yagura residía había mas ninjas de los que creíamos, nunca volvimos a ver a los shinobis- Mei bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto por los caídos en aquel ataque, Naruto solo reflexionaba, creía haber visto algo parecido en una película que vio con sus amigos.

-¿Como cuanto conocéis estas tierras?- muchos llegaron a ofenderse por la pregunta, habían nacido en esas tierras, eran su hogar, y las conocían perfectamente.

-Creo que mucho mas que tu- contesto un shinobi que estaba cerca de Naruto, uno pelinegro y de rostro cubierto.

-Tienes un plan tan descabellado como el que te inventaste para matar a Gato, ¿verdad?- Zabuza miro a Naruto bastante enfadado, todavía recordaba como su plan les había llevado a destruir medio bosque y la gran mayoría de la mansión de Gato -Ademas, sigo sin comprender por que miraste todos los ataúdes de las catacumbas de Gato, no era como si fueses a encontrar algo interesante allí-

-Mi padre encontró a tío Vincent dentro de un ataúd en una vieja mansión abandonada- la sala se sumió en un gran silencio después de anunciar ese pequeño detalle.

-Por que viniendo de ti no me extraña oír eso- Naruto se giro hacia Chokiro divertido, mas no dijo nada.

-Dejando la historia de tío Vincent de lado, creo que se como podéis separar a los ejércitos de Yagura y reducirlos sin grandes problemas- sonriendo ampliamente el extraño rubio contemplo gustoso las reacciones de los presentes, que iban desde incredulidad a enfado.

-Y como lo harías listillo, nosotros hemos estado enzarzados en esta pelea desde antes de que tu nacieras- le dijo Ao bastante enfadado.

-Y yo me e enfrentado a monstruos que ni en tus peores pesadillas imaginarias- Naruto quito los pies de la mesa y se inclino sobre el suelo para recoger los papeles buscando uno en especial -Según estos registros tras tantos ataques directos a Yagura este se a relajado, reduciendo ampliamente la vigilancia en puntos estratégicos, como pueden ser: almacenes tanto de armas como de víveres, algunos puertos, importantes rutas de abastecimiento, etc...- según enumeraba los puntos a Mei se le iluminaba el rostro llegando a una conclusión parecida a la de Naruto.

-Si atacamos alguno de esos puntos Yagura se vera obligado a mandar efectivos, lo que reducirá la vigilancia de su fortaleza- vale, tal vez no habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Si los atacamos todos, Yagura se vera obligado a acudir en persona para frenarnos, o en su defecto mandara a sus mas leales hombres, independientemente de ello, si los ataques salen bien podrías re abasteceros de alimento, armamento y medicinas. Luego, cuando las patrullas se acerquen para observar lo ocurrido, estarán tan centrados en llegar al lugar del ataque que ignoraran las trampas que colocaremos previamente, reduciendo su numero y haciendo mas fácil el eliminarlos- Mas de uno se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa, !el plan era extraordinariamente bueno¡ si salia bien podrían reducir ampliamente el numero de enemigos y al mismo tiempo re abastecerse, el plan era perfecto en todos los aspectos, salvo en uno.

-¿Como haremos para atacar todos los puntos de la lista al mismo tiempo y sin apenas bajas?- cuestiono Zabuza, solo para ver a Naruto juguetear con una esfera roja.

-Yo puedo invocar, ¿vosotros podéis?- ante la sonrisa creciente del rubio Mei y algunos de los presentes afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Contándote a ti, tenemos a siete shinobis con contrato de invocación- Naruto le miro extrañado, ¿que era un contrato de invocación?

-Sabéis que, no importa, de todos modos yo poseo seis materias de invocación, podemos golpear fuerte- tras deliberar sobre si importaba o no el numero de invocaciones que podían realizar, simplemente se dejo caer en su silla colocándose en la misma posición que al comienzo de la reunión.

-Disculpen- cuando se giraron hacia la puerta vieron a un ninja medico -La señorita Kallen a despertado, y solicita la presencia de Naruto_san y Mei_sama- mirándose los implicados se levantaron de su asiento, siguiendo al doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-_Aun no me puedo creer que ese rubio me venciese tan fácilmente, ¡y apenas sin esforzarse! Maldita sea_- la llegada de Naruto y Mei puso fin a los pensamientos de Kallen, quien miro a Naruto con furia.

El lugar donde la joven se hallaba parecía en verdad un cuarto de hospital, la sección donde estaban la habían excavado con paredes entre los cuartos, para que los heridos tuviesen privacidad.

-Como estas Kallen_chan- la pelirroja se acerco a su prima para comprobar su estado, aun a pesar de que el medic-nin les dijo que se recuperaría en poco tiempo Mei no pudo evitar preocuparse, sobre todo recordando lo fuerte que la golpeo Naruto.

-Bien, un poco adolorida pero bien- respondió esta intentando soltarse del abrazo de oso de su prima.

-Si, perdona por lo del combate, creo que me excedí- Kallen miro al rubio irritada, eso era mas que obvio.

-No soy una medic-nin, pero incluso yo se que si, TE EXCEDISTE UN POQUITO- concluyo gritando al pobre rubio, que en este instante se estaba agachando a su lado tras colocarse una esfera verde en la hombrera.

-**Curaja**- cuando Naruto susurro esas palabras Kallen pudo sentir como una brisa reparadora sanaba su...¿reparadora?, ¿sanaba?

-Increíble- Mei miraba maravillada como la extraña aureola verde sanaba el cuerpo de su prima, cicatrizando antiguas heridas.

-¿Pero, como?- las mujeres contemplaron al rubio en busca de un explicación, eso no había sido ningún jutsu.

-Ya os lo dije, no soy de por aquí- Naruto las miro antes de darse la vuelta y hacer ademan de marcharse, pero la voz de Kallen le detuvo.

-¿De donde eres?, puesto que por como luchaste se notaba que te estabas conteniendo, y los ataques que usaste no son normales, no detecte ningún rastro de chakra en ellos. Por el amor de dios, no siento nada de chakra en ti, es como si al utilizar mi habilidad sensor en ti simplemente desaparecieras- Naruto parpadeaba confuso mientras Mei le miraba asombrada.

-¿Habilidad sensor?- cuestiono a las pelirrojas confuso, logrando así que la pregunta anterior quedara en el olvido.

-Me permite detectar el chakra de aquellos que me rodean- Naruto afirmo con la cabeza, indicándole que continuase -Por eso cuando dijiste que ibas a derrotar a Yagura me irrite mucho, puesto que imagine que un sujeto sin chakra no podría derrotar a Yagura-

-Pues créeme, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo- afirmo serio.

-No es Yagura quien debería preocuparte, es el demonio que porta- Naruto miro confuso a Mei, como pidiendo una explicación.

-Yagura es el jinchuriki del Sanbi, el demonio biju de tres colas- explico Kallen mirando a Naruto seriamente, este, en vez de mostrarse inseguro o confuso únicamente sonrió tranquilamente.

-No creo que importe demasiado, si el plan sale bien, Yagura estará perdido, con o sin Sanbi- dijo Naruto tranquilamente apoyándose en la pared mirando a Kallen.

-¿Que plan?-cuestiono esta con curiosidad en la voz, instantáneamente dos caídas se sucedieron en la habitación, mientras se levantaban recordaron que Kallen no estuvo en la reunión, riendo nervioso procedió a explicar el "plan"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Finalmente tras algunas horas la reunión se había re continuado para decidir como llevarían a cabo los ataques simultáneamente, para lo que se habían reunido en la misma sala que la ultima vez, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora en la reunión había mas personas que la ultima vez.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿qué grupos se harán?- fue la inteligente pregunta de Kallen, quien se había incorporado al la reunión tras salir de la enfermería.

-En mi opinión, deberían ser seis grupos comandados por: Mei_sama, Ao_san, Chojuro_san, Kallen_san, Zabuza_san y Naruto_san. Todos ellos de mínimo treinta shinobis- ante la sugerencia echa por un consejero se comenzó a estudiar los pros y los contras, llegando a la conclusión de que seis grupos de treinta y siete shinobis, solo había uno disconforme.

-A mi mandadme solo, Con las invocaciones y mi espada soy perfectamente capaz de abrirme paso yo solo- anuncio Naruto comiéndose tranquilamente una manzana (aunque ni idea de donde saco la manzana)

-¿Estas pidiendo que te dejemos ir solo?- pregunto Mei sorprendida, a unos metros de ella Zabuza solo sonreía.

-Correcto- todos estaban bastante extrañados por la extraña petición del rubio, y no era para menos puesto que pretendía ir él solo.

-No podemos mandarte solo, seria demasiado arriesgado- le soltó Ao intentando hacer que entre en razón.

-Haríais mejor en preocuparos por mis enemigos antes que por mi- dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma malévola.

-No podemos enviarte solo, como mínimo tenéis que ir cinco personas- contesto Mei tajante.

-Haku y es mi ultima oferta- indico Naruto tendiéndole la mano a Mei.

-Hecho, es mejor que nada- contesto Mei sellando el trato, mientras, Kallen sentía ganas de apalear a Naruto.

-Acabáis de decidir que Haku ira con Naruto sin consultarle a ella- Zabuza se levanto bastante enfadado.

-En realidad, antes siquiera de decir el plan se lo conté a Haku y le consulte si quería acompañarme en la misión- parpadeando confuso Zabuza se rasco la cabeza procesando las palabras de Naruto, cuando las hubo procesado correctamente se acerco a Naruto y lo levanto cogiéndolo del cuello de su uniforme.

-Escuchame chico, ni se como lo haré ni me importa, pero como por tu culpa Haku sufra algún daño te dejare incapacitado para tener hijos, ha quedado claro- poniendo cara de pánico Naruto cabeceo rápidamente, algo le decía que si a Haku le pasaba algo Zabuza encontraría la manera de cumplir su amenaza, y eso no lo querría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Finalmente Naruto y Haku estaban ya enfrente de la zona que debían "saquear", y esta era un gran almacén al norte de un pequeño pueblo costero, en el nacimiento del bosque, cerca de un pequeño arrollo.

El almacén no debía medir mas que los que acostumbraba a ver en Midgar, aunque si que era un poco distinto, lo primero era que no tenia pintura. La puerta, en vez de ser dos grandes corredizas era solo una en la esquina, enfrente habían colocado un par de troncos para sentarse, y en el medio de los dos encendieron una hoguera, sentados a su alrededor había cinco guardias, no es que fuera experto, pero creía que solían ser uno o dos, aparte de los que podía vislumbrar por una de las ventanas del almacén, por ahora había contado siete.

Dada la inusual cantidad de guardias que se hallaban patrullando el área del almacén, aun no habían contemplado el momento exacto en que poder salir sin ser vistos.

-¿Por qué crees que habrá tantos guardias Haku?- Naruto cuestiono a su acompañante en busca de respuestas.

-No lo se Naruto, pero al igual que a ti me da mala espina- respondió Haku mirando a los guardias que deambulaban alrededor del almacén.

-Mejor sera que comencemos con el ataque, no podemos retrasarnos mas- mirándose a los ojos un segundo ambos comenzaron a moverse.

Andando por donde aun eran respaldados por el bosque Naruto y Haku se acercaron lo mas posible a la edificación, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Naruto salto al camino principal, siendo avistado por los guardias, estos al verle se levantaron del "campamento" y comenzaron a andar hacia el.

-¿Quien eres?- le preguntaron hostiles mientras se acercaban. Naruto pudo contar a cinco shinobis, cuatro hombre y una mujer, no sabia si los de dentro saldrían ahora o esperarían, pero por ahora solo se preocuparía de estos.

-Para vosotros, por hoy, seré la muerte- desenfundando rápidamente las Gear sword se lanzo contra los shinobis, que al verle acercándose sacaron unos kunai.

El primero en caer fue uno que se adelanto kunai en mano esgrimiéndolo como si fuese una espada de forma perpendicular al brazo, ataco a Naruto con un corte horizontal, mientras que este simplemente descargo el peso de la espada verticalmente, rompiendo el kunai en el acto y haciéndole un corte en el pecho.

-El primero a caído- anuncio en voz alta -El siguiente- re colocando las Gear sword (las espadas con empuñadura con forma de engranaje) en los dos brazos espero pacientemente a su siguiente enemigo, al verles vacilar decidió darles una oportunidad para vivir.

-Si alguno quiere huir, que lo haga ahora. Mi objetivo es tomar este almacén, y no me detendré ante nadie para lograrlo- aun a pesar de sus palabras ningún shinobi se movió, mas bien afirmaron su agarre sobre los kunai y se lanzaron contra el -Por que nadie nunca me hace caso- lamentándose Naruto comenzó también su ataque, aunque en seguida tuvo que esquivar haciéndose a un lado.

-**Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu**- la masa de fuego en forma esférica salio rociando llamas a todo lo que rozaba, aunque Naruto la pudo esquivar sin grandes dificultades.

-Dos sabemos jugar a eso- cogiendo sus dos espadas las apunto a los shinobis -**Piro**- los aros de fuego fueron rápidos por los shinobis, pero estos los esquivaron.

-Con que Katon ¿e? A ver como te sienta esto **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu**- ante el confiado shinobi surgió un dragón de agua, que tras unos segundo rugiendo se lanzo contra Naruto, solo que este ya tenia preparada la ofensiva.

-**Electro**- interceptando al dragón y caídos del cielo unos rayos rodearon al dragón de agua, cercándose sobre el y destruyéndolo en pocos segundos.

-A por el chicos- grito el mas cercano, abalanzándose contra Naruto sin medir las consecuencias.

Esquivando el ataque Naruto tomo impulso para patear al segundo shinobi mas cercano en el pecho, pero no tubo tanto efecto como hubiese esperado, aun así el shinobi salio volando un par de metros sangrando del pecho, en los pies de Naruto en la suela de sus botas podía apreciarse que habían aparecido algunos clavos a la hora de patearle, ignorando esta detalle giro sobre si mismo para detener la acometida de un kunai, con la otra espada detuvo otro kunai con dirección a su corazón.

-Vas a lamentar el haber venido, maldito- le siseo el shinobi al que había golpeado mientras se acercaba apoyado en su compañera (recordad que esta luchando contra cuatro personas)

-Y yo ya me e cansado- con un movimiento limpio pero efectivo soltó las empuñaduras de las espadas, giro sobre si mismo y estando en cuclillas atrapo sus espadas introduciéndolas en el tórax de sus enemigos, quienes cayeron al suelo desangrándose.

-Maldito- olvidándose de su lisiado compañero la única mujer del grupo cargo contra Naruto utilizando algunos papeles explosivos que soltó en el aire enfrente de Naruto, esté sin saber como reaccionar salio volando resultado de la explosión contra la mujer, quien lo esperaba kunai en mano.

-Interesante- sin mediar palabra Naruto saco un extraño objeto de su pantalón, apuntándolo contra la mujer apretó un gatillo antes de que un ruido sordo se oyese. Instantes después la mujer caía con una bala en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

-Nunca volveré a decir que una de estas no puede salvarme la vida, aunque sigo diciendo que no me gustan, son demasiado frías, nada que ver con una buena espada- decía Naruto mientras observaba mas de cerca el revolver negro, a su espalda Haku se preguntaba que era eso que portaba el rubio, y que tenia que hacer para conseguir uno igual.

-¿Que coño eres tu?- le grito el ultimo shinobi con vida retrocediendo asustado, logrando así, captar la atención de Naruto.

-Cierto, me había olvidado de ti- decía este con cierto humor -¿Qué soy? Sencillo. Soy Naruto Strife Lockhart, SOLDIER de segunda clase, ese soy yo- Tras decir esas palabras, Naruto comenzó a acercarse al shinobi, que para su sorpresa salio corriendo.

-Apuesto a que eso no te había pasado nunca- Naruto se sobresalto un poco, puesto que no había oído acercarse a Haku, aunque solo sonrió.

-¿Me lo tomo bien o mal?- le cuestiono a Haku bastante confuso, nunca le había pasado nada igual, ni a él ni a ningún otro SOLDIER.

-Eso importa, luego de lo que acabo de ver no se si felicitarte o asustarme- rebatió Haku.

-Cierto, aunque eso ahora importa mas bien poco, de lo que deberíamos preocuparnos es de la treintena de enemigos que nos están rodeando- ante esto Haku se dio la vuelta para observar como aproximadamente una treintena de enemigos se estaban acercando a ellos.

-Maldición, nos han visto antes de tiempo- aun maldiciendo Haku se preparo para combatir contra ellos, pero Naruto se adelanto mientras alzaba la mano.

-**Gravedad**- una cubierta oscura con forma de esfera cubrió a los enemigos, que acto seguido acabaron el el suelo por la presión de la magia.

-¿Que has echo?- cuestiono Haku confusa por la reacción de los enemigos al levantarse, puesto que todos parecían cansados, como si hubiesen llegado a la mitad de sus fuerzas, aparte podía observar como algunos parecían estar amedrentados. (para el que no sepa lo que esto significa, que hasta hace cinco minutos yo tampoco lo sabia, significa que esta paralizado, asustado, que tiene miedo)

-Es uno de los hechizos mas poderosos que conozco, si surte efecto les quita la mitad de la energía vital a mis enemigos- al ver que Haku seguía sin comprender intento explicarlo como se lo habían explicado a el -Imagina que todos esos shinobis tienen una cantidad de vitalidad fija, como por ejemplo 522 puntos de vitalidad-

-522 Puntos de vitalidad, de acuerdo- Haku no parecía muy confiada con esa explicación, pero siguió escuchando.

-Cuando esos PV (lo pongo como en los video juegos por comodidad, puesto que probablemente vuelva a salir) llegan a cero el individuo muere- ahora Haku si que entendió un poco mas.

-Entonces esos PV son la energía vital de un individuo, y cuando recibe golpes o heridas esta desciende ¿no?- Naruto inclino la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-El hechizo **Gravedad** reduce esos PV a la mitad y si se vuelve a usar los reduce a la mitad otra vez- decir que Haku estaba impresionada era decir poco, ese chico era una caja de sopesas, empezaba a dudar de si un kage podría enfrentarse a él.

-Rendiros- Naruto y Haku repararon en que sus enemigos estaban levantados y apuntándoles con sus kunai.

-Querías ver una invocación ¿no?- cuestiono Naruto a Haku ignorando completamente a sus enemigos.

-Si- respondió Haku sin pensarlo un instante.

-**Te llamo a ti, princesa de los hielos SHI****VA**- para sorpresa de los presentes (excepto Naruto) de ninguna parte surgió una brisa ártica cargada de hielo, que momentáneamente cegó a los presentes, pero al recuperar la vista notaron que ya no se estaban enfrentando a dos enemigos, sino a tres. La tercera era una bella chica de largo cabello azul, con un a tiara en su cabello, manos enfundadas en guantes que le alcanzaban hasta los codos, en sus piernas unas botas de nieve con tacón (no se yo, pero debe ser muy difícil andar con eso) de vestido portaba una minifalda de color morado con adornos florales, cubriendo sus senos tenia un brasier igualmente morado con inscripciones moradas. (es shiva del type 0, aquí dejo un enlace para ver mejor la foto, solo quitad las comillas

" . /wp-content/uploads/ff_type_0_ ")

-**Que ocurre Naruto**- cuestiono la recién llegada con voz melodiosa.

-Podrías encargarte de ellos Shiva- ante la pregunta de Naruto, Shiva sonrió mirando a los ninjas delante de ella, quienes la miraban indiferentes, hasta que salto el típico graciosillo.

-Mirad, a invocado a una...- no pudo terminar, con un movimiento de mano de Shiva un carámbano de cristal surgió de debajo de el atravesándole el pecho.

Tras un par de segundos de la muerte del shinobi sus compañeros se lanzaron contra Shiva con un grito de guerra, pero esta solo sonrió recibiéndoles con un ataque especial.

-**Diamond Dust**- El efecto fue en si mismo brutal, una furiosa tormenta de hielo se desato en segundos, transformando a todos los ninjas en estatuas de hielo, que por lo furioso de la ventisca se rompieron.

-Gracias, Shiva- sonriendo la bella dama se deshizo en el aire, mientras Haku seguía en shock, acababa de presenciar algo que nunca llego ni a imaginar.

-¿Que a sido eso?- pregunto cuando se hubo recuperado del shock inicial.

-Era la señora de los hielos, Shiva, una de las invocaciones que puedo realizar, ¿Tu no puedes invocar?- le preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

-Yo no puedo, y aunque pudiera no invocaría a...pues a eso- termino soltando, no sabia exactamente que era Shiva.

-¿y a que invocáis vosotros los ninjas?- pregunto Naruto bastante curioso.

-Pues a Ranas, Serpientes, Babosas, Tiburones...Animales en general- Naruto la envió una mirada neutra.

-Que raritos, nosotros a dioses y criaturas mitologicas. Vosotros a animales, no hay color- expreso Naruto alzándose de hombros.

-Disculpame por no invocar como lo haces tu, pero ¿podéis invocar a un sapo gigante?- cuestiono Haku airosa, gran error.

-No, pero podemos invocar al rey dragón Bahamut- Haku ante esto no pudo decir nada mas, el rey dragón era algo que no se esperaba.

Cuando terminaron de discutir (ganando Naruto) decidieron entrar al almacén.

-¿Pero que...?- grito Naruto enfadado al ver que en el interior del almacén no había nada de nada -Tanto combate para esto, joder que no estamos en Midgar leche- maldiciendo se puso a dar vueltas maldiciendo a todo lo que conocía, que para tener trece años eran demasiadas cosas.

-Esto no puede ser verdad, debe ser alguna broma- susurro Haku desesperada, ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! (no se de que se queja, ella no a echo nada)

-Maldición- grito Naruto pateando una lata que salio volando contra la pared del almacén.

En el mismo instante en que la lata impacto contra la pared esta crujió, pero no como lo haría de ser el fondo normal de una estancia, sino como si estuviese hueca y tapando algo.

-Apartate- el ojiazul ando hasta estar frente a la pared, asió fuertemente sus espadas y -**Corte Doble**- hizo una rápida secesión de dos cortes, uno de arriba a abajo y el otro invirtiendo al anterior, acto seguido se alejo un poco.

-Creo que no a sido suficiente- dijo Haku en voz alta

-Yo creo que SI- pateando el suelo al decir ese "si" logro lo que quería, que la pared cayese para dejar ver grandes estantes llenos de comida a su derecha, al otro lado observaba vitrinas llenas de kunai, espadas, lanzas etc...

-Maravilloso- al girar a ver a Haku pudo ver como esta estaba mirando toda la comida con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-Si, es realmente extraordinario, tienen: espadas, dagas, cimitarras, lanzas, alabardas, chakrams (son unos discos con pinchos que se lanzan), es casi como si se prepararan para una guerra- Haku le miro horrorizada por lo comentado, Naruto solo se encogió de brazos dejándolo pasar.

-Tenemos que llevárnoslo todo antes de que alguien venga- le apresuro comenzando a hacer cálculos del tamaño total de las provisiones y armas halladas.

-¿Como lo transportaremos todo?- le pregunto fijándose en que esa era la única parte del plan que no había contemplado.

-Podemos guardarlo en un pergamino- respondió está.

-¿Guardarlo en un pergamino? ¿tu estas tonta o qué?- bromeo Naruto imaginándose un GIGANTESCO pergamino donde habían enrollado toda la comida y las armas.

-No lo soy, Naruto. Y lo guardaremos en un pergamino mediante un sello de fuuinjutsu- Naruto se acerco curioso para ver como pensaba guardar tanta cosa en un pergamino tan pequeño como el que había sacado.

-Sabes hacer sellos de fuui...como se llame- le pregunto Naruto a Haku.

-Si, hace un par de años durante el transcurso de un trabajo Zabuza_sama y yo llegamos a una mansión donde había una gran biblioteca que contaba con todo tipo de libros, como pago por la misión nos dieron algo de dinero y la posibilidad de coger algunos libros, así qué decidí cogerlos de fuuinjutsu- finalizo la pelinegra.

-Los pergaminos solo los usáis para eso- pregunto el rubio cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-También los usamos para mandar mensajes, siempre y cuando se posea un ave amaestrada- el ojiazul parpadeo divertido ante esto, imaginándose a cierta invocación haciendo de ave mensajera, luego se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Has dicho para enviar mensajes- pregunto curioso sacando un aparato negro y pulsando algunas teclas, vislumbrando la pantalla principal, cuyo fondo era una foto de el con su familia, estando el, Denzel y Marlene en el centro, de hace casi siete años.

-si, vosotros como los mandáis- Haku se giro a verle curiosa, pero sintió aun mas curiosidad por el extraño aparato negro que tenia en la mano.

-con esto, un teléfono- Naruto le lanzo el teléfono a Haku, quien lo cogió como pudo.

-¿Como escribís con esto?- interrogo la chica curiosa.

-Escribir, para que quiero escribir, pulsando un botón puedo llamar y hablar con quien quiera- el rubio estaba bastante divertido mirando como Haku comenzaba a pulsar botones leyendo en alto algunas palabras como: Menú, Ajustes, Galería...

-Cosa curiosa, espero que algún día me enseñes a utilizarlo- después de tirárselo de regreso al rubio temiendo tocar algo que no debería decidió continuar con lo suyo, comenzando a sellar alimento en un pergamino.

Viendo que lo que Haku hacia iba a llevar tiempo, Naruto decidió salir a tomar el aire, una vez fuera miro al cielo fijándose en una cosa.

-Desde aquí no se ven las mismas estrellas en el cielo- se lamento, mirar las estrellas era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, después de hacer "bromas" con Denzel o charlar con Marlene.

Decidido se puso a contemplar el cielo observando las constelaciones de aquel continente, tan distinto de su hogar, Todo era completamente distinto, Las estrellas, las plantas, los animales, etc...

-Echo de menos estar en Midgar- esa era la verdad, tanto tiempo vivido y disfrutado en un lugar finalmente le pasaba factura al marcharse, no era que llevase mucho tiempo fuera, pero había visto tantas cosas que nunca imagino ver, como los jutsus de los shinobis a los que se había enfrentado, entonces reparo en que los cadáveres seguían allí, tirados en el suelo, nadie se merecía eso, tomando la decisión de enterrarlos comenzó a repasar mentalmente las habilidades y hechizos que conocía que fuesen capaz de ayudarle a lograr su objetivo.

-Creo que se cual debería servirme- avanzando hacia los shinobis alzo una de las Gear Sword (puesto que la otra la había guardado) y acumulo un poco de Mako (o mana, nunca e sabido con seguridad si en esta entrega del FF se utiliza mana o Mako, si alguien lo sabe por favor decir) alzo su espada en dirección de los shinobis -**Terra**- Hubo algunas pequeñas sacudidas de tierra, no muy vistosas, pero lo suficientemente efectivas para enterrar los cadáveres

-Yasuraka ni nemuru (descansa en paz en japones)- cerrando los ojos oro en silencio por el alma de los hombres a los que acababa de asesinar, fue algo que le enseñaron hará ya cinco años.

FLASHBACK

En la habitación en la que nos hallamos es claramente una cocina, bastante bien amueblada, con nevera, horno, encimera...vamos lo normal, en la mesa del centro sentado comiendo un plato de sopa había un pequeño rubio de ocho años, vistiendo un pantalón corto de color azul y una camiseta manga corta roja. Sentada enfrente se halla Tifa, esperando a que se termine la sopa.

-Venga Naruto, yo entiendo que este cansado por el entrenamiento de papa, pero tampoco es para que comas tanto- expreso Tifa en un quejido angustioso, no sabia como su hijo no los había arruinado ya.

-Denzel dice que hay que comer bien, igual que el tío Barret y papa- contesto el pequeño con la boca llena.

-Pero no seas bruto, traga antes de hablar- le dijo tifa enfadada, ese chico nunca aprendería.

-Lo siento- Respondió Naruto, con la boca llena.

-...- la cabeza de Tifa choco con la mesa en desesperación, estaba claro que esa era una batalla perdida.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Naruto termino de comer, pero no se levanto, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

-Naruto, aun eres demasiado joven para saber de donde vienen lo bebes- Naruto parpadeo un poco confuso ante eso, hasta que negó con la cabeza diciendo.

-Eso no me interesa hoy- con lo que Tifa confirmo que seguiría preguntándole a ella o a Cloud...mejor a ella.

-¿Por que papa siempre entierra los cadáveres de sus enemigos mama?- ...esa era una pregunta que no esperaba de un niño de ocho para nueve años, aunque sabiendo lo que aveces preguntaba...le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

-Veras Naruto Cloud entierra a los cadáveres por respeto a sus muertes- le contesto Tifa bastante incomoda, esa no era el tipo de cosas que le explicas a un niño de cinco años.

-¿Pero por que?-cuestiono Naruto aun mas curioso.

-Por que la muerte de alguien siempre es algo triste, y ayuda a tener la conciencia limpia, lo comprenderás cuando seas mayor, siempre y cuando quieras seguir siendo SOLDIER- ante la afirmativa del ojiazul Tifa sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Una pregunta hijo- esa era la señal, si quería seguir con vida debía huir de su madre lo mas rápido posible.

-Si- pregunto tragando saliva y enumerando las posibles "salidas de emergencia" de la estancia.

-Como es que te has terminado la sopa- levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos -SI HOY TOCABA VERDURA- Naruto se puso a correr como alma que lleva al diablo intentando huir de su madre, aunque sabia que no serviría de nada, y que sufriría cuando esta le atrapase.

FIN FLASHBACK

-ahora que lo pienso no creo que fuese la mejor idea aprender a cocinar- aun sufría escalofríos de solo recordarlo, cuando su madre se enfadaba no había nadie que quisiese enfrentarse a ella, ni siquiera su padre -Aunque algo bueno saque de entonces, no calma la conciencia pero si ayuda- comento pensativo observando el cielo.

-Esta próximo a amanecer, deberíamos marcharnos cuanto antes- decidiendo que había pasado allí demasiado tiempo se levanto dispuesto a observar como le iba a Haku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-De acuerdo, ya e sellado los alimentos, ahora faltan las...¿donde esta Naruto?- se cuestiono Haku mirando alrededor sin hallar ningún rastro del rubio -Habra salido- encogiéndose de hombros siguió con su trabajo, esta vez centrándose en el armamento.

-Creo que nos dos pergaminos no sera suficiente- lamentándose por no haber llevado mas decidió ponerse al lió, comenzando a hacer sellos las armas sobre el pergamino comenzaron a introducirse en el mismo.

Tras realizar la misma operación un par de veces Haku noto algo, habían demasiadas armas, y no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó a recolectar, asique no sabia si la guardia matutina estaba cerca o no. Tras llegar a la conclusión de que seria mejor darse prisa, se levanto y fue por las estanterías cogiendo todos los kunai que podía y comenzando a sellarlos en el pergamino.

-Bueno, luego de los kunai debería tomar los shuriken- y tras reunir una buena cantidad de los mismos se puso al lió, sellándolos en el pergamino. Algunos minutos después termino la tarea, por lo que se incorporo y fijo su vista en las armas que aun no había sellado, algunas las reconocía, como las espadas, lanzas, y lo que parecían ser lanzas salvo por que en la punta tenia la cabeza de un hacha en un filo, en el otro una cuchilla mas pequeña. (una alabarda) algunas guadañas y otras que no reconocía.

-¿Por cuales empiezo?- se cuestiono confusa, aunque la respuesta le llego enseguida.

-Sella las mas raras y vámonos- Naruto se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad, con una de las espadas en su mano -Los guardias ya están aquí, les e echado un Paro que debería retenerlos, pero no demasiado tiempo, a lo máximo tres minutos, asique sella las más raras que huiremos en poco tiempo- preguntándose por que las más raras solamente comenzó a recolectar lo mas raro que veía y a ponerlo sobre el pergamino para posteriormente sellarlo.

-¿Como que están aquí, debían llegar después amanecer- le grito Haku alterada.

-Ya esta amaneciendo y creo que no pensamos en algo- ante la confusión de Haku paso a relatarle lo ocurrido mientras se acercaba a las vitrinas.

FLASHBACK

-Esta próximo a amanecer, deberíamos marcharnos cuanto antes- decidiendo que había pasado allí demasiado tiempo se levanto dispuesto a observar como le iba a Haku.

Cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta se agacho de pronto, justo para ver pasar un kunai por encima de su cabeza.

-La guardia supongo, o me equivoco- dijo el rubio sonriendo mirando a los que estaban detrás de él, un grupo de cinco shinobis bien armados y muy frescos.

-¿Donde están los otros guardias, y quien eres tú?- le cuestiono el mas cercano mientras sacaba un shuriken de su bolsa.

-Bajo tierra- respondió el rubio mientras empuñaba sus Gear Sword.

-Entonces tú te iras con ellos- le grito mientras le aventaba dos shurikens, lastima que los bloquease interponiendo su espada en medio, negando con la cabeza saco algo de la parte de atrás de su pantalón, era una botella de extraña forma y aun mas extraña coloración azul, tras destaparla se la bebió entera.

-No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de encargarme de vosotros- levanto su espada, la derecha, al cielo y susurro -**Paro**- viendo que se habían quedado bien quietos se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar al almacén y meterle prisa a Haku.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Así que te agradecería que cogieses las mas raras y las metieras en los pergaminos- le dijo mientras comenzaba a meter armas pequeñas en una mochila que le había cogido a uno de los shinobis de antes (los del cambio de guardia)

-¿Por que las mas raras?- pregunto confusa.

-Sencillo. Cuanta mas rara es el arma, mas diestro y especializado estará su portador, si les quitamos esas armas no podrán luchar con la maestría que de otra forma si podrían, cosa que podéis utilizar a vuestro favor- viendo que su teoría tenia bastante sentido decidió seguir con lo suyo, mientras veía como Naruto metía todas las armas pequeñas que veía en una mochila de su espalda, y las espadas y demás se las ataba a la cintura mediante una cuerda.

-¿Como podrás andar con eso?- le pregunto con curiosidad descansando brevemente de su trabajo.

2 MINUTOS

-No vamos a salir andando, sino volando- Haku le miro shockeada, como iba a hacerle para salir volando.

-Bahamut- le recordó sin mirarla mientras terminaba de atar la ultima de las espadas que encontró, acto seguida manejo la Gear Sword y apunto a la estantería.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- interrogo Haku bastante nerviosa por las prisas que llevaban.

-Congelar los verticales de las vitrinas para que las armas no se caigan en el viaje de vuelta- respondió Naruto procediendo a lanzar algunos Hielo para congelar los laterales de las vitrinas, cosa que funciono, pero tiro bastantes armas al suelo.

-Se están cayendo armas al suelo, las sellare cuando termine con estas- le informo a Naruto.

1 MINUTO

-No hay tiempo, ya solo queda un minuto asique ven. Las armas restantes las destruirá Bahamut- un poco dudosa Haku dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a Naruto, quien se había equipado una materia de invocación nueva, cuando Haku estuvo cerca de el procedió a invocarlo.

-**Conquistador de los cielos, acude a mi llamada. Bahamut**- durante un par de segundo no sucedió nada, hasta que se oyó un gigantesco rugido procedente del cielo.

-¿Que a sido eso?- grito Haku con las manos en las orejas.

-Bahamut- respondió simplemente mientras miraba al techo, que comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

Cuando el techo estuvo completamente destrozado y fue tirado a un lado por una garra negra Haku no pudo sino gritar de miedo al ver que había fuera mirándoles.

Mirándolos curioso había un gigantesco dragón negro, de grandes alas negras acabadas en garras, o eso le parecía, su pecho era dorado y escamoso, brazos fuertes y larga cola acabada en cabeza de lanza, asomaba desde detrás de el. Sus membranosas alas estaban extendidas cubriendo casi en su totalidad el cielo, o al menos el de su perspectiva. Al girar su cabeza hacia ellos pudo apreciar que tenia varios cuernos alrededor de su cabeza, destacando sobre todo dos que se extendian hasta superar la extensión de su cabeza. Cuando hablo lo hizo con una voz grave y armoniosa, que le pareció inhumana.

-**¿Que sucede Naruto?**- cuestiono el gran dragón a aquel que lo había llamado.

-Lamento tener que llamarte para esto, Bahamut, pero necesito que nos lleves lejos de este almacén, al interior del bosque, una vez allí tendré que guiarte hasta el refugio- le comento bastante nervioso, como se negase a hacer de mula de carga (por que para eso era para lo que mayoritariamente le había llamado) estarían bien jodidos, puesto que Bahamut ya debía de haber sido visto por la gran mayoría de personas de tres kilómetros a la redonda.

-**Y querrás que transporte esas vitrinas de armas, mientras me adentro en el bosque, ¿me equivoco?**- pregunto el gran dragón mirando al ojiazul.

-Me temo que así es, pero debo pedirte que decidas lo que decidas lo hagas rápido, puesto que teníamos que escapar de aquí sin llamar la atención, y tu ya la has llamado lo suficiente- respondió a su vez Naruto nervioso por la contestación del Rey dragón.

-**¿Que hago con las otras?**- cuestiono mirando a las múltiples armas del suelo, el rubio solo sonrió, la pelinegra seguía en shock.

-Destruirlas- comento zarandeando ligeramente a Haku intentando que reaccionara.

-**Pues manos a la obra**- cogiendo a Naruto y Haku con la cola, y las vitrinas con la mano alzo el vuelo, una vez en el aire giro su cabeza al suelo cargando energía -**Mega Flare**- el gigantesco cañonazo de energía salio disparado contra el viejo almacén, impactando en pocos instantes, y desapareciendo poco después.

Si antes había habido un almacén allí, nadie lo diría, puesto que en esa zona ya solo había un humeante cráter gigante. Tras comprobar el efecto de su ataque Bahamut comenzó a volar con dirección al bosque.

Ese día seria recordado como el día en que un gran dragón de alas negras fue visto por primera vez sobrevolando los cielos en el continente shinobi, también como el día en que la historia del continente cambio para siempre.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Tal y como dije al principio del capitulo hay un par de cosas que me gustaria comentar, la primera es que por pedido de un par de amigos frikis lectores de este fic y por el review que me dejo KyoriFire e decidido crear otro fanfic alternativo a este, cuyo nombre por ahora sera: Naruto Soldier Origenes...original e, que explicara como fue la crianza y el entrenamiento de Naruto, basicamente, su vide de los 3 hasta los 13 años, que es cuando decide viajar hacia el continente shinobi

La segunad es que dentro de cuatro o cinco capitulos se cerrara la saga de Kirigakure y comenzara la de los examenes chunin, y para entonces la votacion que propuse en el primer capitulo quedara oficialmente cerrada, por lo que si alguien quiere votar diciendo sus favoritos, que aproveche ahora, por ahora los nominados son.

1. Itachi

2. Zabuza

3. Natsumi (o algun namikaze)

4. Haku

como unicamente cuentan con un voto cada uno no pongo el recuento. con esto dicho se despide

Naruto ZX


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco final fantasy 7 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo poseo el argumento de la historia y algunos oc

en contestación de los reviews

BlueXtreme: me alegra que te gustase, espero que este también te guste.

queen-chiibi: me alegra que te gustase la escena de Zabuza y Naruto, y te doy las gracias por votar, el recuento final ira abajo del todo.

ladynaomi89: me alegra que te gustase, y para cuando se encuentre con ellos tengo guardadas un par de cosas, solo puedo decir que arderá media Konoha (literalmente no eh...espero)

seirius: me alegro de que mi historia te parezca buena, que mas decir si no que aquí esta el próximo capi.

Guest: me gusta que te guste, gracias por votar a mas de uno y espero que te guste el capi.

airam23: vale, sorry por la tardanza.

Sin mas que decir aquí esta el capi, es un poco mas corto para efecto de la historia.

**Negrita:invocación,biju hablando,jutsu o hechizo**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje, frase recuerdo_

_**negrita cursiva:invocación, biju pensando**_

normal:personaje hablando

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**Capitulo 6: Invadiendo Kiri. parte 1.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que se llevo a cabo el plan del rubio, y los resultados fueron mejores de lo que suponían. No solo pudieron re abastecerse de armamento y alimento, también dieron un duro golpe a las filas de Yagura, quien tras ver los resultados de los ataques estallo en ira reuniendo a varios grupos de ninjas y enviándolos a los lugares de los ataques.

Al final fue en vano, los que no fueron eliminados por las trampas cayeron ante los shinobis de la resistencia, y los que lograron volver lo hicieron con bastantes bajas.

En cuanto a la resistencia estaban bastante animados, gracias a que no habían perdido muchos shinobis y habían, como quien dice, jodido a Yagura, por lo que estaban reunidos para decidir su próximo movimiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

La sala de reuniones era todo un caos, algunos decían que debían esperar unos días mas y atacar al mizukage, otros decían que había que hacerlo ya, y otros que debían repetir la operación del "divide y vencerás" hasta que el enemigo se quedase sin apenas shinobis.

-Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a que nuestros hombres estén completamente recuperados y entonces ir directos contra Yagura- ante lo dicho por Ao se desencadeno una nueva ola de gritos y protestas, siendo ya demasiado ruidosos para cierto rubio ojiazul-verdoso.

-Si alguien quiere mi opinión- se sorprendió un poco cuando se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala, aunque mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba -Deberíamos atacar a Yagura ahora mismo con todo lo que tengamos, es posible que salgamos mal parados, pero dada su actual situación de caos por los ataques saldríamos mejor parados que el- en cierto sentido tenia razón, pero a algunos no les parecía buena idea.

-No creo que atacar ahora sea buena idea por la simple razón de que podría acudir Yagura en persona, y Mei_sama aun esta débil para enfrentarlo- dijo algún consejero.

-Como tendré que decir que de Yagura y su biju me encargo yo, soy lo bastante poderoso para vencerlo, e enfrentado cosas peores- aun a pesar de que ahora había algunos que no dudaban de su poder la gran mayoría lo seguía haciendo.

-Si tan seguro esta de poder hacerlo, cuéntenos su plan- Naruto mando una mirada indiferente al que le había dicho eso, era mas que obvio lo que tenían que hacer.

-Coger todos los shinobis que podamos, invocar a todo lo que podamos y entrar por la puerta principal destruyendo todo lo que se nos cruce por delante- Zabuza se levanto de su asiento para darle una colleja, para asombro de todos menos de Haku.

-Eso fue lo que hiciste contra Gato, y casi te cargas Nami no Kuni- el pobre rubio rió inocentemente mientras Zabuza volvía a su asiento exasperado.

-Independientemente de lo que pasase con Gato, Naruto tiene razón en algo, deberíamos actuar ahora antes de que el mizukage re ordene sus ninjas- por lo visto Haku apoyaba a Naruto, y no era la única.

-Creo que el realmente podría derrotar a Yagura, por lo que lo mejor seria pasar a la acción cuanto antes prima- ante lo dicho por Kallen se desencadeno otra oleada de pros y contras.

Mientras Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tanta espera le estaba agobiando, necesitaban actuar ya, o esto se alargaría demasiado, y no pensaba permitirlo.

Carraspeando para llamar la atención espero a que todos se hubiesen callado para comenzar a hablar.

-Mirad, lo diré sin tapujos. Estoy cansado de estar aquí sin hacer nada cuando podría estar enfrentando a Yagura y sus ejércitos, estoy desperdiciando mas tiempo del que creía y no me gusta perder el tiempo, deberíamos atacar al mizukage ahora mismo y ver que pasa, si esperamos mas tiempo podrán reorganizarse, si es que no lo están haciendo ya, cada segundo que perdemos es un tiempo valioso, lo ultimo que se espera que hagamos es atacar de frente y con todo, por lo cual es precisamente lo que tenemos que hacer- después de lo dicho hubo algunos minutos de silencio, hasta que uno a uno comenzaron a darle la razón, salvo algún que otro _yo creo que no_

-Parece que finalmente seguiremos tu consejo rubiales- Naruto miro ofendido a Kallen por el apodo, pero no podía quejarse, puesto que los había convencido de actuar ya.

-Creo que el plan de acción sera este...- todos se inclinaron sobre la mesa cuando Mei comenzó a hablar.

Después de escuchar el plan estuvieron discutiéndolo por una hora mas, hasta que se decidió que se actuaria mañana, por lo que se retiro hasta que fuese de noche.

Llegada esa noche hubo bastantes reacciones y quejas al conocer el plan, aunque la mas extendida fue "como el rubio falle, estamos jodidos a base de bien".

Evidentemente esto a Naruto no le sentó muy bien, aunque tampoco le importo demasiado la opinión de la gente. Actualmente estaba en una zona un tanto apartada repasando sus materias y preparando su espada, era cierto que había echo cosas mas difíciles, pero nunca habían dependido tantas vidas de sus acciones, por lo general ese tipo de cosas solían mandárselas a los mas experimentados.

Aunque eso no le quitaba plomo al asunto, mas bien solo le enfadaba mas. Cierto era que solo llevaba allí dos o tres días, pero creía haber demostrado ya que era capaz de ayudarlos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Algo alejado de Kirigakure, y en algún lugar próximo a Amegakure se estaba llevando a cabo otra reunión, pero de una naturaleza bien diferente, puesto que los reunidos eran la organización conocida como Akatsuki.

Los Sujetos estaban parados en los dedos de una estatua, discutiendo acerca de su objetivo.

-No entiendo por que no pueden ir Deidara y Sasori como se tenia planeado, líder- el sujeto que hablo era fácilmente reconocible por la gran espada que portaba en la espalda, aun a pesar de ser un mero holograma.

-Ellos tienen otra misión, por lo tanto vosotros partiréis a por el Sanbi inmediatamente- la voz del líder sonó mas grave y profunda, pero nadie se inmuto por ello.

-¿Por que ahora? hemos podido hacernos con el Sanbi durante años, asique, por que ahora- la pregunta fue echa por el individuo que estaba a la derecha del que hablo en primer lugar, de el solo se distinguían ojos rojos con tres tomoes.

-Según un espiá en Kiri, la resistencia dado un duro golpe a Yagura, y se están preparando para dar el definitivo. Por lo que mientras Itachi y Kisame van a por el Sanbi Deidara y Sasori irán a Konoha- el destino de los artistas sorprendió a toda la organización, tal y como dijo Pein estando el Yondaime y Sandaime hokages necesitarían un ejercito para capturar a la jinchuriki, por lo que planeaban capturarla cuando tuviesen el resto de los biju.

-Por que ir ahora, como tu bien dijiste mientras Namikaze este con la jinchuriki nos sera casi imposible acercarnos a ella- dijo Sasori.

-Itachi, el hijo perdido del hokage era rubio, de ojos azules y con tres marcas en cada mejilla ¿no?- este asintió, aunque extrañado -Según mi espiá un sujeto de aproximadamente trece años, de pelo rubio y ojos azules con tres marcas en cada mejilla a llegado a la resistencia para apoyarlos. Si ese chico realmente es el hijo de la jinchuriki podremos utilizarle como moneda de cambio con Konoha. Para asegurar la captura del Sanbi y el muchacho irán Itachi y Kisame- las reacciones fueron bastante diferentes, desde completa indiferencia a curiosidad extrema.

-Si me permite, líder, El hijo del hokage estaba en coma, por lo que descubrí sin posibilidad de recuperación, por lo que me extraña que aparezca ahora sin razón aparente en Kiri apoyando a la resistencia- dijo Itachi con tono monótono.

-Razón de mas para capturarlo si realmente es el, pero id con cuidado, según mi espiá es tan fuerte como un Kage- ahora las carcajadas de Kisame fueron perfectamente audibles para todos, estaba claro que se tomaba a broma esa advertencia.

Lo que paro las carcajadas de Kisame fueron las palabras de la única integrante de Akatsuki, que al parecer estaba también bien informada.

-Supongo que su llegada y el rumor sobre un dragón negro no son meras coincidencias, probablemente este bien entrenado, por lo que deberías tener cuidado- esa pequeña observación de un dragón logro llamar la atención de todos los presentes, incluido Pein.

-Podrías explicarte mejor, Konan- pidió/ordeno Pein.

-Han comenzado a circular rumores sobre un dragón negro que arraso completamente con un viejo almacén, a las afueras de un pequeño poblado de una aldea cercana a Kiri, imagino que ese rumor y la llegada del muchacho no serán meras coincidencias- si esperaba algún comentario se debió quedar decepcionada al ver como las siluetas de Kisame e Itachi se diluían en el aire mientras el primero decía: interesante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue despertado de su sueño por el gran bullicio de la caverna, los shinobis iban de arriba a abajo sin ton ni son, mientras las mujeres estaban recogiendo todo lo que veían. (sin animo de discriminar)

-Ellos realmente piensan que todo acabara hoy- pensó en voz alta dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones, pasando entre el gentío y el bullicio.

Poco después ya se encontraba en la sala, donde solo estaban Mei, Zabuza, Kallen, Ao y algunos otros que reconocía de vista.

-Ya has llegado- comento Zabuza al verlo aparecer por la puerta con todo preparado.

Este solo le mando una mirada burlesca, mas no dijo nada porque se acerco a Mei para decirle -Recuerda el trato-

-El de la información de los biju, ¿no?- el rubio solo cabeceo afirmativamente -lo recuerdo, tu preocupate de tu parte- le recomendó seriamente.

-Lo e echo, tengo mis seis materias de invocación y la materia "manikin" preparadas, aunque esta ultima no sirva de mucho para el ataque- añadió ya en voz baja.

-Entonces sera mejor que te prepares, partiremos enseguida- farfullando un _enseguida es demasiado tarde_ salio por la puerta con dirección desconocida, perdiéndose fácilmente entre la multitud que comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la escalera para salir a la superficie.

-Esto tardara horas- comento el ojiazul-verdoso mirando el gentío subir por la escalera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Poco después se veía a Naruto, Mei, Zabuza, Ao y Chokiro saltando de árbol en árbol con dirección a la aldea donde hallarían a Yagura, detrás de ellos iban todos los shinobi de la rebelión.

A pesar de estar bastante nerviosos nadie decía nada, manteniéndose en silencio, excepto Naruto, que se notaba no estaba acostumbrado a saltar de árbol en árbol, por lo que iba mas lento que los demás.

-No deberías quedarte atrás, Naruto- grito Zabuza mirándole divertido.

-Ya te daré a ti lento- maldito idiota, el que ellos estuviesen acostumbrados a ir así no hacia que el también lo estuviese.

Riéndose levemente giro la cabeza para mirar al frente, sin percatarse del leve brillo rojizo detrás de ellos.

-No debiste decirle eso- el Momochi giro su cabeza para mirar sorprendido a su derecha, encontrándose con el dedo de Chokiro que señalaba algo por debajo de ellos.

Al girar su cabeza tuvo una gotita de sudor, al igual que los otros.

-Venga Zabuza, que os estáis quedando atrás- Naruto les miraba cómodamente apoyada en la espalda de una especie de pájaro amarillo extraordinariamente rápido, que estaba empezando a dejarlos atrás mientras Naruto los despedía con una mano.

Sin dejar de maldecir al SOLDIER los shinobi aceleraron el paso para intentar ponerse a su altura, pero al parecer ese pájaro era mas rápido de lo que parecía, por lo que cuando parecía que los iban a pillar este aceleraba, para enfado de los ninja.

Dando una ligera palmada en el pelaje del pájaro este salto a una rama, y apoyándose en la misma dio un poderoso salto para caer un par de ramas por encima de ellos, volvió a saltar y se coloco a su franco izquierdo, al lado de Ao, que le miraba irritado.

-¿Qué? no soy tan rápido como vosotros, por lo que de alguna manera tendré que acomodarme a vuestro paso- lo pero era sin duda que tenia razón.

Después de ese corto intercambio de palabras no se dijo ninguna otra cosa, siguieron avanzando en silencio (todo lo que un ejercito shinobi y Naruto yendo a invadir Kiri pueden ser)

A una señal de Mei todos se detuvieron, con lo que se posiciono al frente de todos.

-Estamos a menos de cincuenta metros de Kirigakure, de Yagura. Debemos atacar con todo lo que tengamos y no rendirnos nunca, es ahora o ahora- sin dar tiempo a decir nada mas le cedió la palabra a Naruto, quien había desarrollado el principal plan de ataque.

-Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, uno sera el de ataque, liderados por Mei y un servidor, como seremos el grupo de ataque seremos algo mas numerosos y tendremos apoyo de mi invocación Bahamut, entraremos por la puerta principal- tras recibir confirmaciones de cabeza siguió hablando -El segundo grupo sera de refuerzo, entrara por el lado noreste y contaran como lideres con Ao y Chokiro, su invocación sera Ixion. Para que nos entendamos es un unicornio eléctrico señor del rayo- espero un par de segundos y sin mas termino de recitar el plan -El ultimo equipo tendrá una función similar al primero, pero sera mas rápido, silencioso y menos vistoso, por lo cual estará liderado por Zabuza, y como invocación a Shiva la señora del hielo, entraran por el noroeste- después de la sesión de auto-orgullo de Zabuza Naruto procedió a invocar.

-**Ven a mi, cabalgador de rayos IXION**- en un remolino de rayos y con una gran luz rojo apareció un unicornio eléctrico, de piel gris con adornos dorados, y un largo cuerno dorado con tres plumas en el cuerno, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba recubierto con un pelaje blanco, sobre todo la parte de la crin, que estaba un poco elevada ( Ixion final fantasy X) por los laterales de la cara le caían algunos mechones envueltos en cilindros.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Ixion miro a Ao y Chokiro, acto seguido comenzó a andar hacia el noreste, los demás le siguieron poco después. Al comprobar que estaban es sus puestos procedió a invocar al siguiente, o en este caso la.

-**Te llamo a ti, princesa de los hielos SHIVA**- ante todos apareció una bella chica de largo cabello azul, con un a tiara en el cabello, manos enfundadas en guantes que le alcanzaban hasta los codos, en sus piernas tenia unas botas de nieve con tacón de vestido portaba una minifalda de color morado con adornos florales, cubriendo sus senos tenia un brasier igualmente morado con motivos moradas.

Con paso decidido y elegante se planto ante Zabuza haciéndole una reverencia, al fijar su mirada detrás pudo ver a Haku, a quien sonrió.

Con una sonrisa burlesca Zabuza dio un paso al frente y comenzó a andar hacia el noroeste, seguido de Shiva y los demás. Como la vez anterior espero hasta que estuvieron en su sitio, una vez se hubo confirmado su posición comenzó a acumular energía mientas cogía su espada.

-¿Cuanto falta para comenzar?- cuestiono Mei nerviosa por si alguien llegaba a avistarlos.

-Poco, espera un poco mas- contesto el ojiazul-verdoso.

-¿Cuanto de poco?- pregunto Mei otra vez, sin embargo Naruto no contesto, solo dijo "espera" -A que-

-Espera- Naruto giro su espada dejando enfrente suya el lado filoso, como comprobando si estaba afilado, fijándose en las esferas de materia que estaban decidió cambiarlas por materia de apoyo.

-Un poco mas- pidió mientras introducía un par de esferas de materia moradas en las ranuras de la espada.

-Vamos aya- cogiendo su espada de forma perpendicular al cielo apoyo su cabeza contra la misma, estuvo así por un par de segundos hasta que la aparto de si sonriendo. Después la alzo al cielo y dijo.

**-Conquistador de los cielos, acude a mi llamada. BAHAMUT**- los shinobi de la rebelión observaron hacia el cielo, que poco a poco empezaron a arremolinarse formando un cumulo bastante grande, acto seguido se partió en dos mitades dejando pasar algo, mas exactamente un gigantesco dragón negro, de grandes alas negras acabadas en garras, de pecho dorado. brazos y piernas musculosos y cola acabada en punta de lanza, nada mas aparecer se oyeron dos grandes explosiones, a la vez que podían ver como uno de los muros era congelado, posteriormente fue destruido sin dejar ni las piedras.

El otro simplemente salio volando con un gran rayo de electricidad.

-Cuando quieras Bahamut- el gigantesco dragón se alzo orgulloso mientras cargaba su ataque.

-**MegaFlame**- el ataque de Bahamut impacto con la entrada principal de la aldea, iniciando así el ataque.

**(CHOKIRO)**

Acabamos de separarnos de el grupo principal, caminamos en dirección noreste, siguiendo al caballo/unicornio eléctrico.

-aproximadamente un cuarto de los efectivos han venido con nosotros, si seguimos el plan y Naruto es fuerte hoy Yagura caerá- comento Ao a Chokiro mientras andaban.

-**Que plan tenéis, y decidme por favor que alterareis un poco el de Naruto, el chico es fuerte, pero esta un poco loco**- algunos se preguntaron si el rubio sabría lo que decía la invocación de el, probablemente no.

mientras hablaban se habían ido acercando al punto de la muralla que les había dicho Naruto.

-Pues, cargaremos con los jutsus mas poderosos en cuanto vengan por nosotros, luego entraremos intentando causar las menos bajas posibles- Ixion bajo la cabeza al ver que el plan era como los de Naruto, que por alguna inexplicable razón siempre salían bien, alguien de arriba debía quererle.

-**De acuerdo, cuando den la señal cargare**- Ixion bajo la cabeza mientras empezaba a cargar energía mientras aparecían pequeños rayos atravesando su cuerno, después volvió a hablar -habéis** mandado ya la señal ¿no?**- Ao le miro con cara de enfado, por lo que era obvio que si lo había echo.

Poco después el cielo comenzó a arremolinarse antes de que se abriese de golpe, Ixion ni siquiera miro lo que surgía de el, lo sabia perfectamente. En su lugar salto cargando contra la muralla gritando.

-**Thor`s Hammer**- el efecto fue la acumulación de toda la energía eléctrica en una esfera que se formo en el cuerno de Ixion, con la que golpeo la muralla haciendo un bonito agujero.

-**NullAll**- los de la rebelión saltaron preocupados cuando recibieron el hechizo de Ixion, evidentemente no sabían que era -**Este hechizo os dará innumerabilidad temporal sobre los elementos fuego, hielo, rayo y agua**- sin dar ninguna explicación Ixion se introdujo en el hueco de la muralla, siendo seguido instantáneamente por los demás.

-**Kirigakure no jutsu**- para aligerar el proceso Ao y Chokiro lanzaron el justu nada mas ser vistos por los enemigos, dando inicio a una batalla decisiva para Kiri.

**(ZABUZA)**

Poco después de separarse de los demás hizo un calculo aproximado de cuantos efectivos disponían siendo un tercio de los restantes.

-**Haber, nuestra misión es matar a los mas shinobis que podamos sin que se enteren, verdad**- pregunto Shiva curiosa.

-Correcto- respondió Zabuza un poco delante suya.

-**Y supongo que tendremos que intentar que nos descubran lo mas tarde posible, ¿no?**- Zabuza cabezo afirmativamente -**Por lo cual cuando entremos debemos matar a todos los que nos vean y luego separarnos para hacer nuestro trabajo, no**- con un cabezo final Shiva dio por concluida la conversación.

Poco después llegaron a su puesto, por lo que decidieron ponerse a espera la señal, solo habia un pequeño problema.

-A que se refería Naruto con lo de "lo sabréis cuando lo veáis"- cuestiono Chokiro con voz confusa.

-**Creo que lo se, y si no me equivoco Haku ****también**- Zabuza y Chokiro dirigieron su mirada a Haku, quien parpadeo confusa.

-¿No me digas que va a invocar a?- comenzó mirando a Shiva.

-**Si, pequeña**- antes de que Haku volviese a hablar se percataron de que ya habían llegado a la zona de la muralla, por lo que guardaron silencio durante un par de minutos, esperando a la señal.

-**Creo que ya no tendremos que esperar mucho mas**- la invocación señalo al cielo con su mano enguantada, haciendo que todos dirigiesen su mirada hacia el extraño fenómeno que comenzaba a formarse.

-Ya empieza- Haku se removió en su sitio nerviosa.

Shiva dio un paso adelante mientras comenzaba a acumular hielo a su alrededor, reuniéndolo todo sobre su cabeza, lo que no paso inadvertido para nadie.

-**Diamond Dust**- igual que la vez anterior la tormenta de hielo rugió poderosa, creando todo un pequeño vendaval, la unica diferencia es que esta vez la muralla se congelo limpiamente, sin asperezas ni imperfecciones.

-Precioso- con un solo movimiento de muñeca todo el hielo estallo en pedacitos, acallando a la rebelión dando una sonrisa a los de detrás Shiva ingreso en Kiri.

**(NARUTO)**

-Vamos alla- tras una orden de Naruto, Bahamut se alzo al cielo y después de algunos segundos lanzo un único ataque.

-**MegaFlare**- El cañón de energía salio con una potencia abrumadora e impacto de frente contra las puertas de la aldea, reduciendo a cenizas a todos los incautos que por ahí andaban.

Mientras esto pasaba los ninjas de Kiri estaban empezando a organizarse para empezar el ataque, pero uno de semejante magnitud y desde tres francos causo un gran impacto y que nadie supiese a donde ir a ayudar, lo que aumento la efectividad del plan.

Pasandole por encima algunos suiryuudan comenzó a correr hacia el primer shinobi que se le acerco.

-HAA- esgrimiendo su espada Naruto tardo menos de cinco segundos en derrotar a su rival, mientras detrás de el entraban todos los demás de la rebelión.

-Parece que estaban mas organizados de lo que creíamos comento Mei mirando como todos los shinobi cargaban contra ellos, pero fueron fácilmente repelidos por un coletazo de Bahamut, que tras soltar una risotada se lanzo contra una de las torres cercanas.

Los de la rebelión se quedaron viendo a Naruto en busca de explicación para su cambio de actitud, pero este estaba ya demasiado ocupado mirando a sus oponentes con una materia brillando en su hombro.

-**Comet**- de la espada de Naruto salieron algunos cometas que impactaron contra sus enemigos, quienes le miraron impresionados, y algunos asustados.

Por desgracia para Naruto y los demás la plaza a la que habían entrado se vio rápidamente llena de enemigos, por lo que no quedo mucho tiempo para charla, solo para luchas.

En el caso de Mei fue la que tuvo que encargarse del groso enemigo, al ser la lider de la rebelión creyeron que al vencerla ase acabaría el ataque, no contaron con su nivel kage.

-**Yoton: ****Funka**- Mei inspiro profundamente para después soltar una expulsión de lava de su boca. Irónicamente parecía una erupción.

Los demás shinobis luchaban valientemente contra sus enemigos, Naruto sencillamente avanzaba como quien anda por su casa, lo curioso es que les estaba pidiendo dinero a sus enemigos.

-Veréis, yo no tengo mucho dinero del que usáis y necesitaría Y en vez de robaros os invito a que me deis un poco- al ver que los tíos que tenia enfrente solo se reían decidió darles un pequeño escarmiento, para lo cual saco tres esferas de su bolsillo, una amarilla, una purpura y la otra azul, se las equipo en las hombreras y se acerco al que tenia mas cerca.

-**Robar**- el efecto en si seria solo al que tenia enfrente, pero al estar aumentado el efecto por "mega todo", y al tener "larga fila" afecto a todos los enemigos de la plaza.

-Tu- gritaron enfadados al percatarse de la falta de la gran mayoría de armas y dinero que tenían por lo que se lanzaron en su contra, mientras el pequeño rubio sonreía y se preparaba para el combate sacando una de sus Gear Sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Pues aquí esta el sexto, pido perdón por el retraso, pero tras un par de despistes me decidí a re jugarme el crisis core para cerciorarme de algunas cosas, por lo que ahora no tardare tanto en actualizar.

En cuanto a la votación su estado actual es:

Haku: 3

Karin: 1

Sakura: 1

Jiraiya: 1

Itachi: 3

Zabuza: 1

Natsumi: 1

con esto se despide:

NARUTO ZX


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco final fantasy 7 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo poseo el argumento de la historia y algunos oc.

Finalmente aquí esta la segunda parte de ese capitulo, son unas 3000 palabras aproximadamente. Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero entre los exámenes, trabajos, deberes y líos se me fue completamente la cabeza, pero ahora que ya es veranito podre actualizar mínimo una vez por semana, a no ser que ocurra algo realmente grave. Pero en principio tendréis vuestro capitulito semanal (de este fic, de los otros y los nuevos ya se vera)

en contestacion de los reviews:

Ladynaomi89: me alegro de que te picase el bichejo, con los muchos que lance mas valía que alguno acertase jejej, personajes de crisis core, a estas alturas y con lo mucho que se me a ido la mano ya debes saber al menos de uno, si hay mas ya se vera. y te aseguro que al menos media aldea sera calcinada muahhahahahahaha. y alguien si va a morir, pero tranqui que no sera de los buenos.

queen-chibi: me mola eso, espero que este también te guste.

guest: pos si, akatsuki ya le eta siguiendo, tu lloraste...cuando Zack murió admito que llore como pasa.

guest: yo me desanime bastante al ver a la chica, no se por que pero nunca me gusto mucho, y si el anterior te pareció increíble espero que también te guste este, admito que esta algo mas flojo, pero si no lo hacia así me dificultaría mucho la cosa para el futuro del fic

Kisame Hoshikagi: se, me partia mientras escribi eso, y aqui tienes la (muy tardia) conti.

Loquin: me siento honrado de que te guste mi historia, en cuanto a Naruto, si no lo fuese estaria cambiando al personaje demasiado, yo opino que pase lo que pase el rubiales siempre sera un poco loco XD...

Metalic-Dragon-Angel: te aseguro que se pondran MUCHO mas interesantes, creeme.

Naruto-Namikaze17: pos aqui tienes el cap.

alastor350: pos aqui esta el cap, espero que este tambien se vea estupendo, aunque es el mas cirto que eh escrito, sin contar prologos claro.

Leon Negro: si te gusta la historia creeme que me alegro, y e aqui la esperada (sobre todo por mi) continuacion.

El angel de la oscuridad: es guai que el fic te parezca bueno, y creeme Naruto no se a olvidado de las espadas, solo a selecionado sus prioridades, aunque no te digo que no tiene algo preparado para eso, y en cuanto a si forman una fusion pues...ya se vera.

ahora os dejo con el cap.

**Negrita:invocación,biju hablando,jutsu o hechizo.**

_cursiva: pensamiento personaje, frase recuerdo._

_**negrita cursiva:invocación, biju pensando.**_

normal:personaje hablando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 7: Invadiendo Kiri. Parte 2.

(ZABUZA/SHIVA)

-Precioso- con un solo movimiento de muñeca todo el hielo estallo en pedacitos, acallando a la rebelión, dando una sonrisa a los de detrás Shiva ingreso en Kiri.

La entrada que habían abierto estaba orientada al sector comercial de la ciudad, mas específicamente en la calle principal, por lo que nada mas asaltar se encontraron de frente con muchas tiendas y puestos, mientras a lo lejos los shinobi se acercaban a toda velocidad.

-**Tenemos visita**- sin dejar de sonreír Shiva dio algunos pasos adelante comenzando a luchar de forma efectiva, todo rival que tocaba era congelado en el acto.

-No podemos quedarnos atrás- Zabuza miro con una sonrisa a Haku, al tiempo que desenfundaba su enorme espada.

Los shinobi de Kiri ya estaban enfrente de los de la resistencia, por lo que armándose con kunai se lanzaron contra los enemigos, solo para ser bloqueados por el hielo de Shiva y la espada de Zabuza.

-Que comience, el ATAQUE- gritando con expresión demente se impuso sobre uno de los enemigos echándolo un par de metros hacia atrás, dándole tiempo de sobra a lanzarle un shuriken. Detrás de el sus aliados comenzaban a desplegarse para lograr una mayor efectividad.

El ninja rechazo fácilmente el shuriken con uno de sus kunai, descuidando su franco izquierdo, aprovechando el descuido Zabuza se adelanto lanzando un tajo con toda su fuerza que rompió el kunai y le abrió una gran herida en el costado que se extendía hasta el hombro.

-Siguiente- con la sonrisa demente y su espada bañada ya en la sangre de su rival la imagen que ofrecía a sus enemigos era la de un demonio salido del infierno, estaba claro que este no necesitaría mucha ayuda (y también que da escalofríos)

Un par de metros a su izquierda un grupo de shinobis estaban enfrentándose a Shiva, aunque parecía que la cosa no les iba precisamente bien, la mitad de ellos estaban ya convertidos en estatuas de hielo, y los demás no tardarían mucho mas en seguirlos (otra igual)

-**Hielo**- con un rápido movimiento ejecuto un hechizo congelante en contra del enemigo que se le acercaba por el lateral.

-¿Que demonios es ella?- el miedo era palpable en el rostro de sus enemigos, sus movimientos eran cada vez mas lentos y predecibles.

-**Soy, Shiva**- respondió la invocación siguiendo con su avance imparable.

Tres metros detrás se hallaba Haku, metida en un combate de taijutsu contra tres chunin, defendiéndose con movimientos secos y atacando con rápidos los acabo rápidamente, aunque de poco le sirvió por que enseguida aparecieron mas.

-Parece que hay mas shinobis de lo que creíamos e, Zabuza_sama- sin pararse a pensar Haku utilizo su mano derecha para ejecutar los sellos para un dragón de hielo que rugiendo se alzo sobre sus enemigos y los aplasto.

-Odio admitirlo, pero si hubiésemos esperado mas probablemente hubiese sido peor- sin mirar a la chica Zabuza contesto al tiempo que detenía una patada de un jonin que tenia enfrente.

-Malditos, ¿como osáis atacar a Mizukage_sama?- ignorando por completo la pregunta del pobre diablo el demonio de la niebla le partió el cuello de un solo puñetazo.

-Menos chachara y mas detenernos coño- tras reclamar infantil mente el portador de la Kubikiribōchō salto adelante para entrar en combate con los jonin´s que se le acercaban.

Mientras Zabuza y Haku se convertían en las mayores pesadillas de sus enemigos, mas atrás el resto de los shinobi combatían fervientemente contra las fuerzas de Yagura, por desgracia la diferencia numérica a veces si influye.

-Parece que vuestros compañeros lo están pasando mal- dijo una de las kunoichis que estaban combatiendo contra Zabuza.

-¿Y tu te crees que eso es problema... por que?- pregunto haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

Viendo que la respuesta iba a tardar Zabuza dio algunos pasos para atrás y clavo su espada en el suelo para realizar sellos.

-**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu** (elemento agua: misil dragón de agua)- el gigantesco jutsu arraso con el grupito que se le había congregado delante.

Tras soltar un resoplido burlón el ninja se dio la vuelta dispuesto a apoyar a sus compañeros, aunque le costo bastante debido al gran rugido que se oyó por todo Kiri.

-**Bahamut debe estar impacientándose, ese no sabe esperar**- fueron las inteligentes palabras de Shiva, quien pasaba por allí como quien no quiere la cosa, congelando a otro grupo de enemigos que se habían acercado ignorando como podían el rugido del dragón.

-Debemos continuar adelante, HAKU CONMIGO- tras verificar que la usuaria del hielo le habia escuchado Zabuza se puso a correr por uno de los callejones que tenia a su izquierda, derribando a los oponentes que se le cruzaban.

Siguiendo los pasos de su maestro Haku se interno detrás de él, mientras detrás los ninjas de Kiri seguían en combate contra los rebeldes y Shiva.

-**Esto sera entretenido**- dando un ultimo vistazo atrás para verificar que los aliados ya estaban todos y que no quedaba ningun enemigo con vida Shiva se encamino a un callejón ubicado a su derecha, dejando un rastro de cadáveres congelados a su paso.

Aun deshaciéndose de varios enemigos Zabuza y Haku siguieron su curso, que los dirigía al centro de la ciudad.

-Aquí también hay varios enemigos- observo Haku mientras cogía su kunai para combatir con un jonin que se le acercaba por el frente.

-Son mas de lo que planeamos- dijo Zabuza viendo por el rabillo del ojo a uno que se le acercaba por la retaguardia -Si no hacemos algo pronto nos superaran en numero- dándose la vuelta intento patear al hombre que tenia enfrente, pero este detuvo su pie con la mano.

Tras revolverse sin éxito para zafarse del agarre el _Kirigakure no Kaijin _se tiro al suelo arrastrando al otro con él, una vez logro librarse de el le pateo y procedió a levantarse.

Contrariamente Haku no tuvo tantos problemas para librarse de su enemigo, combinando un gran manejo del kunai y la ineptitud de su rival le pudo dar fin con bastante rapidez.

Al ver como se deshacían de sus compañeros con tanta facilidad el resto de los chunins los rodearon, obligandolos a quedar espalda contra espalda.

-Es una mala situación no crees Zabuza_sama- la chica sonrió con confianza mirando alrededor, habían estado peor.

Al tiempo que Zabuza y Haku luchaban contra el grupo del jonin, Shiva seguía avanzando entre los enemigos sin detenerse, con lo que el grupo de Zabuza ya habia comenzado con su plan.

Después de librarse del grupo de enemigos Zabuza y Haku continuaron avanzando por los callejones deteniéndose esporadicemente para enfrentar grupos de enemigos o para intentar comprobar el estado de la invasión.

-Atención Haku, aquí se abre el callejón- tras correr algunos metros mas Zabuza y Haku salieron a una gran plaza donde había más shinobis de Yagura y aliados suyos de la rebelión, tal y como estaba previsto.

FLASHBACK

-Veréis, lo principal es reunir a una gran cantidad de enemigos en un único lugar y después lanzarles estas granadas, antes claro tenéis que sacar las anillas- ya con el plan de invasión echo solo quedaban algunos detalles para simplificar el asunto, y como no Naruto tenia ideas.

-¿Que son estas cosas?- pregunto Ao curioso una vez recibió sus dos granas, el resto de los capitanes, entiéndase Mei y Zabuza, cabecearon queriendo conocer también la respuesta.

-Estas cosas se llaman granadas, y me las facilita mi primo Henry, asi que tener cuidado con ellas- le abrían echo mas caso si el mismo no estuviese jugando a lanzar una al aire y a cogerla antes de que caiga.

-Dices que para usarse se tienen que lanzar después de remover esta anilla ¿no?- interrogo Mei rozando la anilla con los dedos.

-Si. Y considerando que esas tienen la potencia de, aproximadamente, treinta papeles explosivos y un radio de acción bastante mas amplio, te agradecería que no la usases aquí- sonriendole a Mei el rubio simulo una rajadura de cuello.

Tragando saliva nerviosamente Mei, dejo la granada en la mesa, con lo que Naruto procedió a continuar.

-Lo ideal seria que pudieses reunir a los ninjas del Yagura ese en una plaza o lugar espacioso, para lo cual callejeariais empujándolos todos allí. Una vez allí os alejáis de la zona y lanzáis las granadas, y fin del problema- En la sala muchos maldicieron al rubio, lo hacia parecer tan fácil.

-Contigo esto sera coser y cantar- incluso Ao acepto el plan.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ya sabes, reunir a todos en el centro y después lanzaras- sin detenerse a descansar Zabuza cargo con fuerza contra muchos ninjas para arrojarlos al centro de la plaza, tal y como hacían sus compañeros.

El lugar que habían escogido era una amplia plaza que estaba a unos setenta metros del lugar por donde habían entrado, donde ya había una buena cantidad de shinobis luchando para poder reunir a los de Yagura en el centro.

Desde el sur había un gran numero de ninjas que dirigidos por un habilidoso jonin jamado Jack bloqueaban, contenían y hacían retroceder a los enemigos al centro.

Por el norte y parte del este estaba Shiva, quien simplemente los congelaba y los mandaba al centro, aunque ya no con tanta rapidez como al comienzo.

Y por el oeste estaban ellos dos junto con otros que se les habían unido.

No obstante las cosa no era tan sencilla como parecía cuando se hablo, principalmente por que eran mas los que querían dejar en el centro que los que los querían cercar ahí.

Por lo tanto constantemente estaban repeliendo o bloqueando ataques de los shinobis de la plaza, que ya se olían que algo querían al reunirlos a todos allí.

-**Zabuza, ****prepárate**- grito Shiva congelando a un grupo que estaba enfrente suya.

Esté como toda respuesta dirigió su mano derecha a su porta-kunai.

Algunos metros a la derecha Haku, quien había escuchado a Shiva, salto hacia atrás antes de cargar con un jutsu (lo curioso es que es una de las pocas que los usan) para volver a empujarlos a donde querían.

Lo mismo pasaba con el grupo de Jack en el norte, quienes se turnaban para lanzar jutsus contra los rivales para mantenerlos en las posiciones.

Lo curioso es que al oeste, a la zona de Zabuza, a penas y se acercaban, aunque es posible que sea por el aura demoníaca del mismo (esa aura morada de Zabuza con forma de demonio)

-VAMOS- rugió Zabuza golpeando a varios enemigos que tenia cerca.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Zabuza todos los de la rebelión combatieron con mas ganas para reunir a sus enemigos en el centro, una vez estuvo listo se alejaron rápidamente.

-Adiós- riéndose como psicópata arranco las anillas a las granadas y las arrojo al centro de la plaza.

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM (pedazo efectos de sonido, madre mía, casi me emociono)

La gran explosión levanto una nube de humo de cubrió con rapidez toda la plaza, el silencio se apodero del lugar por algunos minutos, pero conforme la cortina de humo desaparecía los ninjas comenzaron a vitorear por el éxito del plan.

-Parece que funciono- comento Haku acercándose al centro para mirar.

Shiva ando detras de Haku y al igual que esta se asomo.

-**¿Lo dudabas?**- pregunto sonriente.

-Yo si- contesto Zabuza acercándose.

Más shinobis se acercaron para ver, aunque solo se veía un gran cerco negro con manchas de sangre y cuerpos calcinados (que morbosos)

Al ver que los ninjas solo se quedaban viendo el efecto de las granadas Shiva decidió intervenir.

-**Dejaos de tanta charla y continuad invadiendo**- les riño antes de desaparecer.

Poco a poco los ninjas se retiraron para ir a prestar apoyo, mientras que en el cielo, un dragón que había visto la explosión transmitía el mensaje de que la primera parte, la de Zabuza, se habia completado.

Hablando del mismo, se encamino a la plaza principal, allí era donde Mei y Naruto debían estar peleando, por lo que mejor era ir a prestar ayuda.

(AO/IXION)

-**Thor`s Hammer**- el efecto fue la acumulación de toda la energía eléctrica en una esfera que se formo en el cuerno de Ixion, con la que golpeo la muralla haciendo un bonito agujero.

-**NullAll**- los de la rebelión saltaron preocupados cuando recibieron el hechizo de Ixion, evidentemente no sabían que era -**Este hechizo os dará innumerabilidad temporal sobre los elementos fuego, hielo, rayo y agua**- sin dar ninguna explicación más Ixion se introdujo en el hueco de la muralla, siendo seguido instantáneamente por los demas.

-**Kirigakure no jutsu**- para aligerar el proceso Ao y Chokiro lanzaron el justu nada mas ser vistos por los enemigos, dando inicio a una batalla decisiva para Kiri.

Cuando penetraron en la ciudad vieron que para buena fortuna suya estaban cerca de los cuarteles anbu, mas exactamente a un par de calles, y como su objetivo eran los cuarteles pronto tendrían una gran juerga entre manos.

-Aquí se va a armar la de dios- dijo Chokiro mirando los cuarteles anbu.

-**Ya se a armado**- sin aparente razón Ixion arremetió furiosamente contra unas cajas, instantes antes de que un anbu apareciese siendo atravesado por el cuerno de Ixion.

Rápidamente se pusieron en posición mientras que los anbu los rodeaban, el que parecía el lider dio un paso adelante.

-¿Que significa todo esto?- ante la estúpida pregunta del líder anbu Ixion se acerco a él.

-**Hijo, es bastante obvio que es una invasion**- algunos ninjas soltaron risas por la respuesta del unicornio eléctrico, pero retomaron la seriedad rápidamente.

-¿Y por que?- al parecer el Eon no esperaba esa respuesta, y naturalmente le cabreo la parsimonia del humano enfrente suya, pero respirando profundamente se tranquilizo, propino una coz contra el suelo y grito.

-**Mira niño, os estamos invadiendo asi que o intentáis detenernos o te apartas de mi camino, ningen**- bramando lo ultimo embistió al líder anbu, proyectándolo varios metros hacia atrás -**Aprended**- tras decir eso acometió contra otro anbu que estaba a su derecha.

-No podemos dejar que ese unicornio nos deje en mala posición- declaro Chokiro sacando y esgrimiendo dos kunai.

-Por supuesto que no- Ao se coloco enfrente de dos anbu en posición de taijutsu -el plan debe continuar- dijo pensando en cierta caja de su bolsa.

FLASHBACK

-Contigo esto sera coser y cantar- incluso Ao acepto el plan.

-Pero eso solo se aplica a Zabuza y Haku- muchos parpadearon confundidos por la declaración, y no tardo nada en que alguien lo manifestase.

-Pero si solo ellos hacen eso, ¿para que nos has dado también a nosotros?- interrogo Chokiro.

-Para que también tengáis en caso de urgencia, ahora os doy esto para que destruyáis los cuarteles anbu- declaro el rubio sonriente sacando una caja de su bolsa.

-¿Que es esto?- cuestiono Chokiro mirando de cerca la caja.

-Explosivos, con ellos destruiréis los cuarteles anbu- declaro el rubio.

-Alguien mas se ha perdido, por que yo lo e echo- Chojiro levanto la mano, junto con otro par de jonin´s.

-Veréis, esos cuarteles son algo así como un puesto de mando, allí están los mas fuertes ninjas y con total seguridad también tendrán vista panorámica de toda la aldea, por lo que si alguno de esos ninjas sale a luchar podrá ver fácilmente donde estamos. Lo mas principal es destruir los puestos de observación del enemigo, si también podéis matar a alguien importante pues mejor, pero si no recordad que debéis destruir los cuarteles anbu- aunque algunos no sabían bien por donde iba Naruto otros si entendían, por lo que rápidamente aceptaron el plan.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Atacad- el grupo bajo las ordenes de Ao y Chokiro se lanzaron como balas a por los anbu, quienes no parecían en sus cinco sentidos.

Haciendo honor a su labor los rebeldes fueron rápidos y letales, mientras que los anbu que eran pocos y sin apenas organización caían rápido como moscas.

-Si esto sigue así no duraran mucho mas- Ao ataco a un anbu que estaba cerca suya, acto seguido esquivo el ataque de otros dos que se le habían acercado.

Con un fluido movimiento pateo a uno de los anbu en el pecho, mientras que al otro le golpeo en el rostro, pero antes de que retrocediera le agarro la mano y tirando hacia si utilizo la otra mano para golpearle con un gancho ascendente. Para asegurarse de que no diera mas problemas le encajo un fuerte golpe en el cuello, acabando con su vida.

Con el otro hizo lo mismo, le ataco rápidamente y cuando vio una abertura ataco con un kunai para matarlo.

Durante el poco tiempo que duro el enfrentamiento de Ao con el anbu Chokiro continuaba luchando contra tres anbu.

Saltando para esquivar un ataque Chokiro se limpio el hilillo de sangre que le caía de la comisura del labio inferior.

-Me lo estáis poniendo difícil ¿he?- comento con una sonrisa retadora antes de volver a atacar, con un combo de tres patadas y cuatro puñetazos pudo terminar con uno. Después de ver como el cadáver del hombre caía al suelo vio por el rabillo del ojo un brillo sospechoso, por lo que salto hacia la derecha rápidamente. Viendo que se trataba de otro anbu suspiro y le lanzo tres shurikens a la espalda.

La batalla duro poco mas, la mayoría de los anbu actuaba por su cuenta y sin organización, lo que les dejaba en clara desventaja contra los de la rebelión.

-Esto ya a terminado- Ao termino con el ultimo anbu rompiéndole el cuello con sus manos.

-**Y habéis tardado demasiado**- observo Ixion desde su posición.

-Y no es nuestra culpa, si nos hubieses ayudado habríamos tardado mucho menos- respondió Ao.

-**Lo importante ahora es terminar vuestra parte del plan**- mirando con desagrado a la invocación de Naruto Ao se adelanto sacando las granadas.

-Las lanzo al edificio y terminamos ¿no?- pregunto.

-**Si, después tenéis que ir a prever de apoyo a Mei y Zabuza, pero vuestra parte del plan estará ya completa**- informo Ixion.

-Pues vamos- acepto Ao encaminándose a los cuarteles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

-**Lo mejor ahora sera que os cubráis, la explosión sera bastante fuerte, también convendría ****que os taparais los oídos como medida preventiva.**- recomendó Ixion cabalgando velozmente a zona segura.

-Ya le habéis oído, a CUBIERTO- AO se escondió detrás de unas cajas, desde alli vio como los rebeldes que todavía quedaban en la zona se refugiaban detrás de cajas o donde podían.

-**Según los cálculos de Henry eso debería estallar en...**- el eon no pudo terminar de hablar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando la cuenta atrás de la bomba que se hallaba en los cuarteles llego a cero, la explosión resultante fue vista por toda la aldea, para los rebeldes significo la segunda fase del plan completa, para Yagura y sus shinobis significo grandes problemas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente aquí esta la conti, tal y como ya e dicho es algo mas floja y corta, pero es necesario para la historia, en cuanto al fic de orígenes, tendrá unos 11 capítulos que describirán los años que paso Naruto en Midgar, y lo publicare como mínimo cuando haya terminado el arco de los exámenes chunin. Por si alguien se lo pregunta Henry es hijo de Cid, ya mas adelante saldrá, en cuanto a la votación hoy día esta así:

Haku: 5

Karin: 1

Sakura: 1

Jiraiya: 1

Itachi: 5

Zabuza: 1

Natsumi: 1

Creo que puedo decir que definitivamente Itachi y Haku iran, por ahora falta otro perdonaje mas asique...votad anda.

con esto se despide:

NARUTO ZX


End file.
